


The Right Way to Raise an Uzumaki

by CaladeanFey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladeanFey/pseuds/CaladeanFey
Summary: This is an alternate story line for Naruto with an original female character, not a time reversal or anything though it was inspired by one.What will happen if Naruto had an aunt that came to take him away from Konoha at the age of seven?And what if she is the most awesome, dangerous, spontaneous, vengeful, and crazy being in existence? And what if she will go against everyone in the world to make her nephew feel loved and happy.And what if she is more than anyone will ever know?Meet Nannami (Nuh-naw-mee) Uzumaki the woman that will upend the world all for the sake of family and finding happiness at any cost.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 64
Kudos: 105





	1. Getting to Kow You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 
> 
> Yep I know its been a long time and I should probably update my other fan-fictions instead of coming up with new ones, but hey I couldn't resist this little gem coming to life.
> 
> Also I will be messing with the ages of two characters in this fan-fiction to fit my purposes better.

“Hey you stupid brat!” A loud man’s voice rings out as a shop keeper picks up a little blond-haired boy by the scruff of his orange shirt.

“I told you to never touch my produce, you filthy creature.” The man growls smacking the boy’s cheek hard before throwing him to the ground where his knee gets scrapped and drops of blood drip to the ground.

“Old man I wouldn’t touch your stinky food if you begged me!” The kid screams back his eyes slightly moist as his cheek reddens from the hit.

The little blond boy jumps to his feet and runs off as the shop keeper throws apples at his retreating figure shouting expletives. Almost everyone around them simply ignores the exchange, a few sneer at the boy’s fading back and one even whispers “damned monster”.

The blond-haired boy runs all the way back to his run-down apartment. He slams the door open and dashes inside throwing himself down on an old beaten gray couch with springs poking out. Tears drip down his face silently as he punches the worn pillow under his face. Its always the same. He is hungry and the apples of the shop keeper had looked good so he’d picked one up to check if it was worth getting a few for lunch. It had been a couple years since he’d been to that particular shopping area so he thought it might be safe to go again. He’d been wrong.

They all still hate him and he doesn’t know why. He’d never stolen anything or hurt anyone there in all his seven years of life. But they all hated him, and were very open about it. Naruto is so frustrated by the people of Konoha. They all just hate him so much. He isn’t allowed to play with other children, he can’t buy groceries at most of the local stores, even his clothes were second hand that he’d taken from trash bins or filched off someone else’s clothes line. A couple had been given to him by jii-chan but not many.

The only restaurant he is welcomed in is Ichiraku’s but he barely has enough money for groceries so he can’t go there very often. Naruto lets his fist fall one more time into his pillow as his stomach growls. Remembering that he went out for food but didn’t get any he sighs and goes into his little kitchen. The cabinets are mostly bare and his fridge is almost empty except for a cupful of milk and half a loaf of bread with a mostly full jar of blackberry jam. He has three cup ramen left and its midday. Saving the ramen for dinner he makes himself a sandwich of bread and jam with a glass of milk on the side. He eats in silence and feels so utterly alone. When he becomes Hokage they’ll have to be nicer to him, maybe then he won’t be so lonely.

Outside Naruto’s window a woman in her twenty’s crouches, her long blood red hair pulled back in a tight braid. Her emerald green eyes are narrowed in anger as she twiddles a kunai between her fingers. She wears short bright red shorts with a sturdy black belt and a matching red mid riff shirt that leaves most of her shoulders bare. Black fingerless gloves cover her hands and standard black shinobi sandals cover her feet. She wears no Hitai-ate. A solid black choker band surrounds her neck and an array of black swirling and intricate tattoos spiral across her arms from shoulder to wrist. Her fingernails and toenails are painted the same blood red as her hair. A set of black crystal pendant earrings dangle from her ears and as they catch the sunlight, they shine all the colors of the rainbow.

The woman is beautiful but the very air around her hums with anger and agitation. She’d been watching Naruto go about his daily business for several weeks now and today’s encounter was not the worst one she had seen. As she replays the days that have passed, she flips the kunai more violently between her fingers as her rage grows. Her mind made up she sheaths the Kunai and henges a disguise. A few minutes later Naruto hears his doorbell ring and goes to see who is there a bit weary as he inches the wooden frame open. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has broken into his apartment to hurt him. On the ground is a paper sack filled to the brim with beautifully ripe red apples and a strand of long blood red hair is tied to the stem of one apple.

Naruto looks at it in curiosity and then searches the hall. Finding no one he takes the apples into his apartment and sets them down. He takes out the apple with the red hair strand. As soon as he touches it, it turns into a scroll with a puff of smoke. Surprised he opens the scroll and reads the short message.

_Please come to the park tomorrow morning at 8:00am._

As soon as Naruto is done reading the message it detonates in his hand and turns into glittery powder that disintegrates further into nothing. Naruto stares at his hand then back at the apples his mind full of questions. He wonders if he should try the apples or not since he doesn’t know who sent them. What if it is one of the mean villagers getting him back for one of his pranks. They’d hidden glass in a cake and given it to him before after all. But picking up the remaining red strand of hair Naruto can’t help but think the sender is a good person.

Gramps probably wouldn’t want him to meet with this person at the park tomorrow but as Naruto takes out another apple and decidedly bites into it, he decides he doesn’t care because he wants to meet them.

The next morning Naruto is up bright and early and bouncing with energy. He brushes his teeth and eats the three remaining apples left in the bag, juice spilling down his chin in excitement. He’d eaten the other five apples yesterday and each one had been more delicious than any meal he’d ever had as he thought of who this mysterious person could be. Thirty minutes till 8:00am he decides he can’t wait anymore and dashes out of his apartment to the park.

As his apartment door bangs shut behind him and his invisible Anbu guard moves to shadow him like normal the cat masked Anbu suddenly runs into an invisible wall. Before he can do anything, a fingerless gloved hand appears from nowhere and knocks him unconscious. The red-haired woman bends down and hauls the Anbu guard up before striding over to a closet and mercilessly throwing the unconscious Anbu guard in. A smile graces her face, sure she could have been gentler about it, but this is the same Anbu guard that had stood by while her beloved Naruto had rocks thrown at him by the neighborhood children when Naruto had tried to join in on a game of tag six days ago.

She may believe in forgiveness, but she also believes in vengeance and holding a grudge until the end of time. Finished cleaning up she proceeds to the meeting place with Naruto.

Naruto sits on one of the old swings swaying back and forth his nerves on high alert as he scans the park. No one is there playing and the sun has just come up. Adults pass the park and he sees a few of them glare or ignore him. He hunches his shoulders against their revulsion and reminds himself he wants nothing to do with them either. As the time approaches 8:00am he gets more fidgety kicking into the dirt as he swings and he starts second guessing his decision. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe this was a trick after all and he’d be waiting here all day and no one would show up.

There had been a group of girls that did that before except it had been a fake love letter and he’d been waiting down at the river all day and night just to realize no one was ever going to show up. He cried more that night than he had in a long time. It had been even more embarrassing in the morning when that black-haired boy he often saw alone found him there and woke him up before calling him a dobe for being there all night.

Just as Naruto was sinking in despair a warm pair of hands touch his back and gives him a gentle but confident push forward on the swing. The hands leave his back as momentum carries him forward Naruto wonders if he imagined it, after all no one touches him in a friendly way. The swing swishes back again and the hands have returned giving him a harder push forward so he goes higher, but they are as gentle and warm as the first push.

Naruto doesn’t say anything afraid to break the magical moment as the hands continue pushing him to higher heights and his back all but burns from the warmth of loving hands that he has never known. After what can only be seconds Naruto laughs with happiness. And behind him he hears a sweet but deep chuckle and the words “Easy now, don’t fall.” As he zooms higher into the sky the rising sun rests between his feet with every swing.

Naruto knows it can’t last, but he doesn’t want it to end. Taking matters into their own hands the stranger behind him begins pushing him with less force allowing him to slow down but not yet stop the fun. Once he is just barely swinging, he feels them move and the next second the sun is blocked out by the most stunning green he has ever seen surrounded by a sea of red.

The woman is beautiful, her pale lips open in a wide happy grin and her eyes sparkling with merriment. She kneels in front of Naruto and takes both his hands into her own. Around Naruto’s right middle finger in a clumsy knot is the strand of red hair that had been tied to his apple the day before, it matches the woman’s loose flowing hair exactly as it falls around her shoulders to brush against his fingertips. Naruto is captivated by the strange tattoos all over her arms and the shinobi like outfit she wears, except hers is a bright red that most shinobi would consider too flashy.

Naruto automatically likes this woman. “Hello Naruto, you look so much like your dad. And here I thought you would have mine or Kushina’s red hair.” The woman says with a deep but sweet voice.

“What? You know my parents?” Naruto asks shocked.

No one ever talked about his parents, but this woman knew them.

“Well of course, Kushina was my older sister after all.” She replies with a kind smile.

“Wait, what?” Naruto questions stunned.

“Ha ha, well then let me introduce myself. Nannami Uzumaki the worlds greatest troublemaker and soon to be worlds greatest aunt.” Nannami stands up and strikes a pose with a smile, peace sign, and a wink.

“NO WAY!” Naruto all but screams jumping to his feet.

“Way kiddo. Now how about you have lunch with your aunt at Ichiraku’s” Nannami suggests holding out her hand.

Naruto eagerly takes Nannami’s hand and she yanks him up into a bone crushing hug that’s over as soon as it starts before swinging him into place for a piggy back ride.

“To Ichiraku’s!” Nannami shouts pointing the way to their destination before taking off at a sprint, Naruto laughing in glee from his perch.

As the wind whistles past and Nannami’s red hair swirls around him Naruto thinks this is happiness, and clings tightly to the back of the woman he has waited for and wanted to meet all his life without even knowing it.

Unbeknownst to the happy Naruto, Nannami flicks her fingers in several hand signs and over a dozen ninja and spying eyes are put to sleep by seals hidden around the village that activate at her command. No one is going to disturb her date with her precious nephew.

Steam and the smell of cooking ramen wafts from behind Ichiraku’s curtained counter. Teuchi is already preparing ingredients when he hears a child’s laughter. When the curtain parts and a storm of red pours in with a small patch of blond Teuchi is stunned. The soul piercing happy laughter is coming from none other than little Naruto Uzumaki clinging tightly to the back of a pretty red-haired shinobi woman he doesn’t recognize but that looks faintly familiar.

“Hey Teuchi!” Naruto shouts and waves from the woman’s back as she grabs his wrist and easily swings him around in front of her as she takes a seat, Naruto plopping down onto her lap.

For a second Naruto’s happy face morphs into one of utter surprise before his smile returns beaming twice as bright as the sun. Teuchi has to turn away for a second to avoid being blinded. After blinking his eyes a few times, he returns his gaze to the odd pair. The woman is holding Naruto around his middle smiling knowingly at Teuchi. Sensing his questioning gaze, she holds out a hand.

“Hello Teuchi, I’m Nannami Uzumaki. Thank you for always taking care of my nephew. I’m sure he has been a handful.” The woman says.

Teuchi stares at her in shock but takes the offered hand in a firm handshake.

Nannami Uzumaki, this woman is an Uzumaki, knowing this Teuchi can now see the resemblances to Kushina, and the red hair should have been a dead giveaway. Few people have hair as red as the Uzumaki clan. Naruto is the odd ball with the yellow hair he’d inherited from his father.

“Pleased to meet you.” Teuchi replies giving her a once over.

The woman is obviously a shinobi albeit a flashy one with the red clothing and red hair to match. She even wears dangle earrings which is unheard of for a shinobi.

“What can I get you two?” Teuchi asks taking out a couple of bowls.

“Miso ramen!” Naruto declares.

“Same.” Nannami says tickling Naruto’s sides.

Teuchi watches from the corner of his eye as the two get into a tickle fight, Naruto laughing and smiling nonstop. Nannami on her part grins happily and seems perfectly at ease handling Naruto with what Teuchi can only describe as genuine affection.

As he ladles broth into their bowls, he realizes Naruto has never laughed like that before, carefree and void of tension. When he laughed in the past it was like he was overcompensating for something or covering up his pain. Teuchi likes the sound of this laughter much better. He makes sure to put an extra fishcake in both bowls before handing them over.

Nannami and Naruto dig in both wolfing down their noodles faster than is considered polite.

“Another!” They shout in unison and Teuchi hands over the bowls he has waiting.

Uzumaki’s never eat less than three bowls of ramen even if they aren’t that hungry, in his experience. Just as Naruto is digging into his second bowl a civilian woman in her forties comes under the curtain. She is one of the villagers that lost her husband and child to the nine tails attack seven years ago, and one of the more vocal when it comes to blaming Naruto since he is the nine-tails container. Naruto never comes this early to Ichiraku’s so he has never run into her before.

The second she sees Naruto her face turns from pleasant to outrageous and she opens her mouth to yell at the boy with his head almost covered by his ramen bowl. Before she can a pair of chopsticks press into her throat and green eyes stare dangerously at her. Teuchi has never seen someone stare at another person with such naked hate and anger as Nannami does even as she slurps up ramen noodles.

The woman’s eyes bulge and she stumbles backwards from Nannami’s outstretched chopsticks. She tries to speak but nothing comes out of her mouth. Looking up at Nannami the woman flaps her mouth soundlessly. Nannami only glares down at her swallowing her noodles, and mouths the words leave. The woman’s face pales and she quickly scampers off. Nannami turns her attention back to Naruto who finishes his last slurp of broth and sets his bowl down unaware of what just happened. Teuchi stares almost not believing his eyes as Nannami wipes broth off Naruto’s face as if nothing had happened. Teuchi’s face wrinkles up in thought as he replaces their bowls again this time with an extra egg and pork.

If this Nannami really is Naruto’s aunt then Teuchi hopes she isn’t just in Konoha for a brief visit because Naruto needs someone like her in his life. Teuchi continues cooking as the two start discussing things. Nannami asks Naruto about the things he likes and dislikes and his dreams for the future. Naruto is all to happy to share. When he tells her his dream is to become Hokage, Nannami’s eyebrow twitches but she asks him why.

Naruto for the first-time falters in his happy tirade and says in a quiet voice not much more than a whisper, “Because I’ll be strong and everyone will like me, so then I won’t have to be lonely anymore.”

Teuchi drops a ramen bowl at his answer.

Nannami frowns as she speaks, “Yeah, I figured that would be why.” She pauses for a moment before continuing, “Naruto do you like it here in Konoha?”

Naruto fiddles with the noodles in his broth while replying, “I like Ichiraku’s.”

“That’s not what I asked Naruto.” Nannami prods him gently stroking a hand through his spiky blond hair.

“I..I...I don’t really like it.” Naruto says sadly his head bowed as if he has never let the words out before but now that he has, he feels guilty.

“Naruto I’m actually glad to hear that, because now I can ask you something I’ve been wanting to since the minute we met.” Nannami says.

“What?” Naruto asks leaning his head back to stare up at his aunt with big blue eyes.

“Naruto, will you come away with me?” Nannami asks him with a smile.

“Wha, wha, but I want to be a shinobi!” Naruto declares.

Naruto may not be all that fond of Konoha but he definitely wants to be a really cool shinobi.

“Well of course, we come from a long line of Shinobi after all.” Nannami says winking. “I can teach you every thing you need to know to be a great shinobi, including your mom’s chakra chains, fuinjutsu, and how to use seals like this.” Nannami says reaching up to her neck and tapping a small circular seal on the back of it.

A small glow comes from her neck then suddenly her loose red hair begins tightly braiding itself into a long whip like rope in a mere few seconds.

“Wow!” Naruto exclaims turning around in Nannami’s lap and grabbing the braid.

She laughs as he then peers at the back of her neck and finds the small tattoo. Naruto touches it and as he does it glows under his finger and the hair instantly unravels itself. Naruto squeals in surprise and Nannami laughs.

“Its set to trigger when someone of Uzumaki blood touches it.” She tells him tapping her finger to the seal again and her hair zips back into a braid.

“That is so COOL!” Naruto exclaims.

“Yep, still wanna stay in Konoha to become a shinobi?” She asks him seriously.

Nannami didn’t want to leave Naruto in this ignorant, judgmental, irresponsible village, but she would not take him against his will.

Naruto eases back into a sitting position in her lap and appears to be wondering about it. As he wonders Nannami orders another bowl of ramen. When she is finished with it Naruto waves for Teuchi’s attention.

“Teuchi, can I get ramen to go, because I’m gonna go traveling with Nannami nee-chan.” Naruto tells Teuchi proudly.

“Sure.” Teuchi tells him as Nannami grips Naruto in a crushing hug from which Naruto doesn’t look like he ever wants to be released from.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo chapter 2. So how are you liking Nannami Uzumaki, since she is an original character I would love to hear some feed back on her. In chapter 3 (it will be up first week of April 2020) more of her personality will be revealed along with her summons.

In the Hokage tower Sarutobi chews the handle of his pipe worriedly. Several of his Anbu guards on Naruto had failed to report in and it is concerning, so he’d sent more and again those ones have not reported back. Even stranger is summons and messenger birds haven’t reported in either. But there is also no report of damage or civilian unrest. If it was a kidnapping it should have been done more stealthily. Sarutobi is just about to decide on going to see Naruto himself when he feels the air shift.

“Hello Sarutobi.” A deep feminine voice says from his window.

Sarutobi tightens his hold on his pipe but relaxes otherwise. Anbu guards don’t come running in, and as he reaches for his chakra he finds it not answering to his call. Whoever it is could set up a chakra nullifying barrier in a split second without being noticed, which means they are very dangerous. Sarutobi turns his wrinkled eyes to the Hokage Tower window and sees a young shinobi woman with a long red braid perched comfortably in his window, a kunai flipping innocently between her fingers.

She wears no hitai-aie and the bright red of her clothes is to flashy for someone trying for stealth. Sarutobi doesn’t feel malice from the rouge shinobi, but his hairs stand on end anyway. She addressed him by name so she is familiar with him at least, but she uses no honorific which means she feels no respect nor fear for him as Hokage. That in itself brings a frown to his face.

“Frowning only gives you more wrinkles you know old man.” The woman comments switching the kunai to her other hand where she twirls the sharp tip on the edge of her index finger.

“So I’ve been told. Now are you going to introduce yourself young lady?” Sarutobi asks his frown deepening.

“Gladly.” She turns her full attention to him and gives a feral smile, “Nannami Uzumaki.”

Sarutobi chokes on the bit of tobacco he inhales from his pipe and coughs for air as the woman’s name sinks in.

_Nannami Uzumaki_

Sarutobi never thought he would hear that name in his life. When Minato became the 4th Hokage he came to Sarutobi one day with a scroll and told him never to open it unless something happened to him. A year after Minato and Kushina’s passing he unsealed the scroll to find one sentence, one that both surprised and scared him.

_Kushina has a younger sister, her name is Nannami Uzumaki, if she should ever appear in Konoha do not under any circumstances make her mad or Konoha will follow in the footsteps of Uzushio._

That was all the scroll had said. Sarutobi had sent many intelligence agents to find out more information, but none could find any leads. Since Uzushio’s fall any records were destroyed or taken and since Minato and Kushina are dead he’d lost his most valuable source on this Nannami Uzumaki. Not a trace of the girl could be found, what Sarutobi doesn’t understand is why Kushina and Minato had hidden her existence even from their Hokage, and the scroll had given no hint to the reason either. All he could figure is that she is powerful or dangerous enough that Minato wouldn’t even admit her existence to his friend, teacher, and Hokage.

And here this Nannami Uzumaki is sitting in his window as if she does it everyday with not an ounce of fear even though she is in the presence of the most powerful shinobi in the village. Sarutobi feels a bead of sweat form on his brow.

“Well Nannami Uzumaki what brings you to our village?” Sarutobi asks hoping to glean at least a little intelligence from her.

Nannami tilts her head to the side and gazes at him neutrally.

“Seven years ago Kushina gave birth to a baby boy that had half the nine-tails sealed inside of him at the cost of Minato and Kushina’s life.” Sarutobi tenses at her words, she knows way too much, “You’d think that boy would be well taken care of” Nannami’s eyes are cold as she speaks her voice turning harsher with every word, “but instead he is treated like a monster and tormented for the very fact that he is alive.”

Sarutobi flinches as waves of malice pours from Nannami filling his office and becoming as tangible as the nine-tails hatred seven years ago.

“Naruto is safe-“Sarutobi’s words are cut off as he is slammed into his office wall Nannami’s hand around his throat her eyes orbs of burning green fire.

“Safe is not what I call it when a seven-year-old child can’t walk through the village of his birth without three-fourths of the population calling out for his blood.” Nannami growls.

“You _failed_ Sarutobi. You failed to take care of Minato and Kushina’s son. Naruto is sad and alone here, and you carry the blame for it.” She says more calmly the words echoing around the office.

“I did what was right for the village.” Sarutobi defends himself.

The council had wanted to kill Naruto or lock him away, he’d tried his best to help the child.

“Don’t make excuses Sarutobi. _You_ are _Hokage_. If the council had a problem with Naruto’s existence you could have silenced them, but instead you caved to their demands or made compromises with less than worthwhile benefits. My nephew is an innocent child that has never known love when he should have been beloved by the entire village. One. Month. Sarutobi. I have watched over his daily life for one month, and I am barely restraining myself from razing this village to the ground and watching the villager’s bloated corpses float in a sea of blood and ash.” Nannami snarls into Sarutobi’s face her grip tightening on his neck so he can barely breath.

Sarutobi is trying to plan on how he can immobilize her, but his body won’t function right, she must have done more than seal his chakra in a barrier.

“Naruto is strong.” Sarutobi manages to gasp out.

Nannami throws him into another wall for his remark and his body crashes into it hard, chunks of debris falling around him. Sarutobi manages to look up as she approaches him again.

“Naruto _is_ strong, but he is also _alone_ because this village has isolated him. Because _you_ isolated him. _Loneliness_ isn’t the source of strength he needs Sarutobi, _love_ is. Or do you think he’ll be another Itachi for you if he is alone?” Nannami demands.

“How do you know-" Sarutobi starts shocked.

“You don’t deserve answers from me Sarutobi. Naruto didn’t even know his own parent’s names. His _father_ was _Hokage_ for Kami’s sake.” Nannami scolds him angrily as she looks off towards Hokage mountain her eyes sad.

Sarutobi must admit he has wondered over the years if he made a mistake in keeping so many secrets from Naruto, but it was the only way to keep the boy safe and appease the council. As Hokage his hands were tied. The irony in that. As Hokage he rules the village but he still has to take orders from someone else.

“I won’t destroy the village today out of consideration for Minato and Kushina.” Nannami tells him staring into his eyes challengingly, “But I won’t stay in this rotten place a moment longer than I have to.”

Sarutobi holds back his sigh of relief.

“Don’t be relieved Sarutobi, because Naruto is coming with me. I will be the one to teach him to be a shinobi like he wants.” Nannami declares.

“No!” Sarutobi refuses.

He can’t let Naruto leave. That is something the council will not allow.

Nannami gives him a genuine grin then.

“You don’t get a say in this Sarutobi, I am Uzumaki Clan head and Naruto’s closest next of kin, which means I am his guardian by blood right. Besides Naruto has already agreed to go with me of his own free will. Teuchi from Ichiraku’s was witness to it. And it’s not like you could stop me.” Nannami pauses then her voice becomes very serious, “He will never be happy here where no one will even give him a chance Sarutobi. Naruto deserves more than the hate and mistrust of an entire village and you know that.”

Sarutobi does know that. He read the reports from Anbu about Naruto and the villagers around him, but Anbu guards couldn’t step in unless Naruto was in serious danger. And there were to many villagers that knew about the nine-tails attack and that held a grudge against him for Sarutobi to discreetly get rid of them. Plus, he knew even some of the Anbu guards on Naruto didn’t exactly care for the child, but when they were shorthanded, he had no choice but to station them to watch over him.

And the council didn’t help matters going so far as to spread rumors and encourage the feelings of hatred towards Naruto just to spite Sarutobi for allowing the boy even minor freedom. As a Jinchuuriki Naruto isn’t allowed to leave the village, but if Sarutobi admits it to himself leaving the village might be the best thing for Naruto. And with Nannami as protector Sarutobi doubts anyone would come close to touching the boy. She was even fiercer than her sister if possible. But Konoha can’t lose its Jinchuuriki.

“The council will not accept this.” Sarutobi states picking himself out of the wall.

While he had been thrown into it, he hadn’t really sustained any injury which shows the control Nannami has over herself.

“Duh, but their opinion never _has_ and never _will_ matter to me.” Nannami says plainly but she reaches to a tattoo on her left arm and taps it.

The tattoo briefly glows white and a scroll appears.

“You can give those dusty old wind bags this if they even utter a word of unacceptance.” Nannami says handing the scroll to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi takes it carefully already weary of its contents.

“What does it say?” he asks.

“It’s a threat of course, in the form of information that the council definitely doesn’t want exposed.” Nannami assures him pleasantly. “Oh and there might be a few additional demands in there they won’t like, but if they refuse I’ll just lay waste to everything they hold dear.”

The God’s must have laughed really hard when they decided to create the Uzumaki’s, every damn one of them is unbelievably outrageous.

“Please just keep him safe.” Sarutobi begs fearfully realizing he has no choice but to cave to this Uzumaki’s whims.

“I’m an Uzumaki Sarutobi, I’ll do what an entire village couldn’t do.” Nannami says waving goodbye as she leaps out the window her long red braid smacking the window frame as she vanishes.

Sarutobi feels the barrier around his office break and his chakra becomes accessible again. Quickly he goes to his office door and opens it. The hall is riddled with unconscious Anbu bodies and regular jounin and chunin. Nannami Uzumaki is possibly the most terrifying Shinobi in the world he thinks as he looks to the left and sees a fading seal in the wood of his office door frame. Not a mark is left when it is gone, not even a wisp of chakra signature to show anything even happened.

At Naruto’s apartment Nannami’s shadow clone grins as Naruto packs a bright orange travel bag she’d bought earlier with his clothes and anything he wants to take on their journey. She’d told him they wouldn’t be coming back for a very long time. In fact, if it was up to her she’d reduce the obviously slum level worthy apartment to rubble. Naruto shoves a green frog coin purse into his pocket and zips up his bag Nannami notices it is only half full but isn’t surprised.

She’d watched her nephew rummaging through the neighboring buildings garbage to find the lime green shirt and muddy brown shorts with a permanent stain on the side he currently wears. First thing they’d do in another village besides eating would be shopping for new clothes. At that moment the real Nannami comes up behind her and taps her shoulder so the shadow clone disappears while Naruto’s back is turned.

Nannami had summoned the shadow clone when they left Ichiraku’s to accompany Naruto back to his home so they could leave right after she delivered her threats without delay. The farther from Konoha they got the better. She was looking forward to the number of assassins the council and Danzo would send after them. Unless they were on Itachi’s level they wouldn’t even get past her summons. After all her contracted summon wasn’t exactly one most people expected to see.

She’d made another clone after leaving the Hokage’s office to do one more side chore for her before they left, and she smiles to think what memories the shadow clone will bring back.

**Uchiha Compound**

Uchiha Compound Sasuke is pulling tomato juice from the fridge to drink, still sweaty from his morning practice. He is getting better at the fireball jutsu, but still nowhere near his murderous brother’s level. He picks at a singed part of his blue shirt with its trademark Uchiha fan symbol. One day he will find his brother and kill him for what he did to their clan a year ago.

“So you like tomato juice?” A voice says from behind him.

Sasuke doesn’t think just automatically reaches to throw the kunai he has hidden up his sleeve, but before he can a hand has grabbed his arm right over the kunai and spins him around while taking the jug of tomato juice from his hand.

“Well you’re quick alright, but I don’t think you want to wash a tomato juice stain out of that shirt kiddo.”

Sasuke stares at the woman that has essentially immobilized him. Her grip is light and doesn’t hurt but he can already tell he can’t break it. She places the tomato juice container on the counter and closes the fridge door. Her hair is in a long braid and she wears bright red shorts and a matching midriff top, black fingerless gloves, black shinobi sandals and strange black crystal looking dangle earrings. But what stands out the most are the abundance of seal tattoos covering her arms.

Green eyes peer at him thoughtfully and she reaches out a hand and brushes back his black hair behind his ears. Sasuke flinches at her touch and tries to kick her away, but she holds him steady and lets the kick land to her kneecap not even flinching as they collide. Sasuke swears he just kicked a mountain. His foot throbs in pain.

“Want to try again or you okay to talk yet Sasuke?” The woman asks cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke seethes inside, but he has to admit whoever she is, she is powerful.

“I’ll talk.” Sasuke grits out.

“Good.” She says releasing his arm and reaching for the container of tomato juice which she then pours into his waiting cup.

“Well for starters you can’t tell anyone I was here or they’ll have themselves a little fit. Second, my name is Nannami and I want to talk to you about your plans for the future.” Nannami says handing the glass to Sasuke.

Sasuke stares at the glass wondering if she managed to slip poison into it.

Nannami rolls her eyes, “It’s not poisoned you baka, geez.”

Sasuke takes the glass but doesn’t trust her. Nannami just sighs and upends the tomato juice jug over her mouth gulping the rest of the container down. Sasuke is a bit repulsed by her crude behavior and the fact that she just drank the rest of his tomato juice so there wouldn’t be any for later.

“So Sasuke what is your goal in life now? Why do you want to become a shinobi?” Nannami asks eyeing the red skin of his fingers from practicing fireball jutsu.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, “I am an Uchiha of course I’ll be a shinobi.” He declares as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Nannami sets the container back down wiping the residue off her mouth before speaking, “Not all Uchiha were shinobi’s Sasuke, try again.”

Sasuke grits his teeth in frustration as she continues staring at him waiting for an answer. A year ago, he just wanted to be great like his brother. To be acknowledged by his father and to be an equal to his brother, the prodigy. But after seeing the slaughtered bodies of his family and being subjected to his brother’s Mangeko Sharingan all he wants is revenge. To kill Itachi, that is what he is living for. That is why he trains so hard. Why he secludes himself and doesn’t allow mindless distractions. Or friendships. Sasuke thinks of that lonely blond-haired boy for a second but quickly squashes that feeling. No, revenge is all he lives for and all he will allow.

“I..I..I want revenge on someone.” Sasuke finally admits setting the glass down on his kitchen counter with a loud clank.

Nannami smiles at that glad the boy is at least opening up.

“Pretty good reason to become a shinobi.” Nannami replies running a finger over a tattoo on her right arm just tracing its pattern.

Sasuke is startled. The shinobi he knows all say he needs to be strong to protect his village or others, not get revenge. Even the academy teachers are all about teaching them to be shinobi for the sake of the village.

“Though I wander if the person you want to take revenge on is the right one.” Nannami says again still tracing her tattoo.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks warily.

Does she know its Itachi, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out if she knows he is an Uchiha?

“You know Sasuke sometimes people do incredibly stupid things to protect the ones they love. There was this boy I once knew. He was a shinobi, and a great one at that. Still had a fabulous sense of humor though. (Nannami smiles wistfully as if remembering the past) This boy loved his family and his village very much, but one day he had a choice, his family or his village. Mind you this boy was a genius but also stupid at times. Well in the end he couldn’t choose between the two so he sacrificed his life in hopes of pacifying both.” Nannami pauses in her story and looks hard at Sasuke. “He died for the sake of trying to keep both his family and village form destroying each other. For all his skill in killing he chose to kill himself rather than kill those that meant the most to him and his village.”

Sasuke swallows audibly surprised by her story. Who could she be talking about?

“Tell me Sasuke as a shinobi of the leaf would you put your village above your family or family above your village?”

“I don’t have a family.” Sasuke replies harshly.

They were taken from him by Itachi.

“Sasuke a shinobi’s duty is to protect their village above all others. To follow orders to protect the village. Correct?” Nannami asks him her voice strangely deep and final.

Sasuke pauses before answering her. What she says is true, that’s what he has always been told, a shinobi protects their village from all threats.

“I ask again Sasuke as a _shinobi of the leaf_ if you were given orders to choose the lives of your family or the protection of your village, _which would you choose_?” Nannami’s voice echoes around them darker and more foreboding than Sasuke thinks should be possible.

And her words. Why does she want to know if he would choose his clan or his village. He doesn’t have a clan anymore so of course he would choose his village. And if his clan was here then he would-

_As a shinobi of the leaf, which would you choose?_

Nannami’s words repeat in his head. A village shinobi would always protect his village no matter what he had to sacrifice, because his village comes first. He would follow orders. Even the Hokage, strongest of all the shinobi, his duty is to protect his village, not his family. As a leaf shinobi his village would come before his clan. The man Nannami talked about had to choose between the two and decided to forfeit his own life in hopes of his village and clan resolving the conflict between themselves. But why did he have to do that? The clan was against the village and the village was threatened by the clan. As a shinobi of the village his duty would have been to the village, but as a clan member he had loyalties to his family.

He chose to die to prevent more death. If he sided with the village would he have had to kill his clan. If he sided with his clan would he have had to harm the village he was sworn to protect against all threats?

“I can see you thinking Sasuke, you’re smart so I knew you’d figure it out, and your right. As a shinobi belonging to a village whose clan is against the village your choice should be the village. Now tell me, what it means when a thirteen-year-old boy slaughters his entire clan on the orders of his village, except for one person, his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha?”

Sasuke’s head spins. It can’t be true. It can’t be. Itachi…he…Kami no he wouldn’t.

“Tell me Sasuke what does it mean?” Nannami asks again a bit more gently.

Sasuke can’t believe her. The village wouldn’t do that. Itachi wouldn’t do that. He remembers seeing Itachi surrounded in blood, his parent’s bodies. Itachi’s face blank and void of emotion, as if he cut his heart out. His words so cold, spoken to provoke him, turn sadness to hatred. Turn sorrow to anger and resentment.

“Tell me Sasuke.” Nannami says again this time moving closer to him.

Itachi didn’t kill him. He said killing everyone was to prove he was stronger than them. That Sasuke was to weak to be worth it. But there had been other Uchiha children too. Itachi had killed them even though they were weaker than him.

“Sasuke.” Nannami says again bending down to his eye level and reaching out a hand to his cheek.

Her fingers touch something moist. Sasuke feels more moistness on his other cheek.

“Sasuke, please tell me, what does it mean?” Nannami’s words are nothing more than a whisper as her finger trails through the increasing wetness that Sasuke now feels flooding down his face as his vision starts to blur.

“It-it-it, (Sasuke’s voice stutters through the choking in his throat) it means h-he loves me.” Sasuke forces out.

Nannami smiles at him and then envelopes him in a hug. Sasuke hasn’t been hugged since the day his parents were killed. The day Itachi chose him over his village. For the first time since that day Sasuke releases the strangle hold he has had on his emotions and sobs into the shoulder of this unknown woman that knows things she shouldn’t. Nannami stokes Sasuke’s hair and back letting him cry the river of tears he hadn’t been allowed to.

Shisui was an idiot for committing suicide, but at least he wasn’t emotionally stunted like Itachi and Sasuke. The brothers are so alike she is annoyed. Both chalk full of single-minded determination and self-imposed pride, ego, dignity, and cold faced stoniness that they refuse to break in front of others, but are ready to take on the world with everything they have. If only the dobes could express their love on even close to a normal level.

Nannami lets Sasuke cry for as long as he needs and continues stoking his back even when he has stopped. Sasuke is probably mortified by this show of weakness, but is to ashamed to admit anything, and even more unsure on how to remove himself from Nannami’s tear stained embrace with a semblance of his dignity intact. Good thing she is used to dealing with Uchiha’s.

Nannami reaches up to Sasuke’s neck and presses a finger there, a complex seal as big as a cherry pit sizzles into place. Sasuke jumps away from her a look of betrayal on his face as his hand immediately reaches for the seal that is already fading from sight.

“No, I’m not betraying you Sasuke, that is a multifunctional seal. One it allows communication, so if you need to talk to me or anyone else with a matching seal you only need to put a little chakra in it and think of the person you want to talk to. Try it.” Nannami insists.

Sasuke still glares at her but he presses a finger against the seal and she sees a bit of chakra gather.

_Why should I trust you?_

Nannami hears his words loud and clear in her head and replies in kind.

_Why not? Besides I don’t need you to trust me. I just need you to know you aren’t alone._

Sasuke flinches at her reply not expecting the words to be in his head and to sound exactly like Nannami, hell he could even feel her smiling as she said the words somehow.

“Second it prevents the use of genjutsu, and any other jutsu’s or seals that will try to take over your body. Thirdly it lessens the effect of poisons and paralytic solutions. Lessons only, not nullifies so you still have to be careful. Your one of the last Uchiha Sasuke and a lot of people are going to try and make use of that.” Nannami tells him seriously.

“And you aren’t one of them?” Sasuke asks disbelievingly.

“Never said that. I am in fact using you as a means to an end.” Nannami readily admits, she sees no point in hiding it anyway.

Sasuke growls at her.

“But I expect you to use me as well Sasuke.” Nannami says with a grin.

“Why?” Sasuke demands.

“You’ll find out, besides family should stick together right?” Nannami grins taking out a kunai and stabbing herself in the heart with it.

Sasuke leaps forward to stop her but instead of blood gushing forth a huge puff of smoke and a popping sound happens. Where Nannami stood is a single red apple with a smiley face carved in it along with a heart and the name Nannami. Sasuke stares at it dumbfounded before snorting. Who in the world is this Nannami? Carefully he takes the apple and inspects it. Besides the absurd carvings its normal.

But what did Nannami mean with her last remark that family should stick together? Why did she make it sound like she was his family? Sasuke bites into the red skin of the apple and a sweet tartness bursts over his tongue. Absently he rubs at the invisible mark on his neck. Itachi saved him and sacrificed their clan because of the village, now there is one question burning in his mind. Why did the village want his clan dead and who gave the order to kill them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get a bit more violent and eye-popping in the next chapter. Nannami is gonna get serious.


	3. The Council's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like everyone to know Nannami's summon is badass and the source of legends. Second I hope you are all doing okay during this frustrating and gut-wrenching time of COVID-19, hopefully reading this chapter is a pick me up for you, or at least a small source of comfort.

Sarutobi stands outside the leaf emblem marked wood doors in front of him, smoking his pipe like it would be the last time. Inside the summoned council members are gathered, waiting for the news he had called them for. Sarutobi wants to resign and curl up in a corner with a sake bottle for a month, but he can’t. He has never regretted putting off picking another successor as much as he does at this moment. Nannami’s scroll and all the catastrophic evil it contains rests securely in the sleeve of his robes. And with each passing second, he hopes it will suddenly combust or that he will wake up and this will all be a very bad dream.

“Hokage-sama?” His attendant questions him worriedly.

They’d been standing outside the door for over fifteen minutes.

Sarutobi takes one last desperate puff and pushes the door open. Inside the council members are in their seats talking amongst themselves. He takes in the displeased faces of Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, after all he demanded their presence immediately without giving anymore information. And then there is one more person, Danzo Shimura. While Sarutobi had removed Danzo from the council after the Uchiha Massacre one year ago, both Homura and Koharu had insisted on his presence.

His attendant sets tea before each of the guests and then leaves closing the door behind him and taking up his position of watch outside. Sarutobi eyes the council members warily as he sinks into his chair chewing on his pipe. Danzo’s face remains impassive while the other two gaze at him with open annoyance and curiosity.

Its been 3 hours since Nannami Uzumaki invaded his office and he knows she is probably already far away from Konoha with Naruto in tow; still no matter what this scroll says he has no doubt assassins will be on her trail the minute this meeting is over.

Carefully he places his pipe down on the table next to his tea and then takes a bracing breath before addressing those before him.

“I had you gathered here on such short notice for an important update.” Sarutobi starts.

All of them stare at him with rapt attention, even Danzo though he wears his poker face well.

“Naruto Uzumaki is no longer within Konoha and I do not believe he will ever come back.” Sarutobi says simply.

Immediately there is outrage.

“WHAT!?” Homura and Koharu both yell. Danzo’s eye widens in surprise but he doesn’t screech out like the other two.

“Where is the Kyuubi container?!” Homura demands her eyes thunderous.

“You let it escape.” Koharu accuses, “I knew we should never have let the boy have so much freedom.”

Sarutobi can already feel his head throb.

“It seems you let emotion cloud your judgement to much Sarutobi.” Danzo comments easily. “I will send trackers out immediately.”

With that Danzo goes to rise a small smile forming on his lips. This situation will be very beneficial to him, now he has a chance to get his hands on Konoha’s Jinchuuriki without Sarutobi being in the way.

“Stay seated Danzo we are far from done talking.” Sarutobi commands him picking his pipe back up.

Danzo seems annoyed but reclaims his seat.

“Don’t be foolish Sarutobi we must retrieve the Kyuubi container as soon as possible and punish him for his disobedience.” Homura chastises him her eyes angry.

Homura and Koharu are elders of the village so they were witnesses to the Kyuubi attack and lost loved ones to it the same as everyone else. And while they had liked Minato they do not trust such vast destructive power in the hands of such an incompetent boy. Naruto hadn’t helped matters by playing pranks on people, but the boy just wanted some kind of attention. Nannami had been more than right. Naruto was very lonely.

“I never said Naruto left alone.” Sarutobi tells them calmly.

Everyone stiffens.

“Who is with him?” Koharu demands.

“She introduced herself to me as Nannami Uzumaki.” Sarutobi tells them.

There is a moment of silence before Danzo speaks, “Uzumaki?”

“Yes, she claims to be Kushina Uzumaki’s younger sister and head of the Uzumaki clan. Which makes her Naruto’s next of kin and guardian.” Sarutobi takes a comforting puff watching the emotions splay across the council’s faces.

“The woman is lying. Kushina had no sister.” Homura states her face angry. “Retrieve the child and have this Nannami captured for interrogation.”

“I agree Kushina was an only child and even if this “Nannami” is an Uzumaki she can’t just trapes in here and take Konoha’s Jinchuuriki. Or did you just let this unknown threat of a woman whisk the boy away?” Koharu asks Sarutobi his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The council had been supportive of Sarutobi in how to handle many things but the two issues they had deeply opposed him on were the raising of Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha clan coup. Sarutobi can already tell he will have to go through with what Nannami wanted. He can see her giving him a fox like grin right now her eyes saying she knew it would be this way all along.

Sarutobi reaches into his robe sleeve and pulls out the scroll from Nannami and lays it on the table before speaking.

“I voiced my disagreement with Nannami about removing Naruto from Konoha and after incapacitating all of my Anbu guard, sealing my chakra, and throwing me around like a doll she informed me it wasn’t my choice and that if the council has a problem with her taking her nephew away then they can read this.” Sarutobi finishes by tapping the scroll with a bit of chakra.

He’d already checked the scroll himself and it didn’t have any traps that he could find, even his summons had confirmed this. However, the Monkey King also said the seal was unlike anything he had ever seen.

The scroll glows with his chakra and suddenly dark red letters spiral across it and then the scroll unravels across the table till its three feet long. In the center of it is a summoning circle in dark blue ink. As it glows Sarutobi thinks for a split second he has been tricked. Danzo is already withdrawing a kunai and Sarutobi calls up his chakra only to have it once again refuse to answer his call. The matching looks of horror on the other council members confirms his suspicions that their chakra has been sealed too.

“Sarutobi what is the meaning of this!” Homura demands.

**_“Do not blame Sarutobi he is only the message delivery boy.”_ **

All their eyes widen at the strangely powerful echoing voice that manages to sound both masculine and feminine at once coming from the glowing seal on the scroll. The dark lines suddenly drop into a black hole from which the same dark blue colored tentacles start to appear.

Sarutobi drops his pipe in shock and draws a kunai of his own. A tentacle shoots out and catches the pipe holding it out to Sarutobi.

**_“Treat your things more carefully Hokage or they will be easily broken.”_**

Sarutobi feels his skin crawl at the words. It sounds pleasant but he can feel the tangible threat in the words. The other council members are standing from their chairs as well not sure what to make of the many waving blue tentacles sprouting from the scrolls black pit.

Sarutobi accepts the outstretched pipe as the tentacles touch all four corners of the table and drop what look to be puddles of inky black water on them. Then the tentacles curl back inwards and vanish into the blackness.

**_“Put your kunai away, they will do you no good here.”_** The creature commands.

None of them move to sheath their weapons.

**_“Must I make you comply?”_** the voice asks them and suddenly tentacles start slinking back out each tipped in small sharp barbs dripping a purple liquid.

They all share a look and quickly hide their weapons.

_**“Good, now this child is called Beech.**_ (A small turquoise colored squid the size of a tea cup pops out of the black pit with big white eyes and black lightning bolt lines streaking across his body in the pattern of crosses. Its underside is a pretty silver and its suction cups a creamy white.) **_He will relay Nannami’s message to you in her own words. Treat him well.”_ **

_“Hello, my name is Beech from now on what I say will all be in Nannami-sama’s own words and voice.”_ The little squid says in a high cutesy squeaky voice.

If Sarutobi didn’t know better he would swear the squid blushes in shyness. This must be Nannami’s summons. And it’s a squid. Sarutobi has never before seen a stranger summons. And what’s more it is aquatic. Again, he ponders just who is this Nannami Uzumaki.

The squid perches in mid air letting all its tentacles spread out in a circle and then with a bulbous head bob its white orb eyes suddenly glow green.

“Well would you look at that, for once you old farts are all speechless.” Nannami’s voice comes out of the little squid.

Sarutobi wants to smack his forehead. He should have known Nannami would have even less respect for the council members than him. And considering everything he knows she will be saying much worse.

Homura splutters in offense. “Such disrespect-!”

“You are nothing to be respected Homura.” Nannami’s voice says coldly, “and that goes for the rest of you as well.”

Sarutobi bristles a bit at her comment, is she provoking them on purpose?

Homura’s face is thunderous as is Koharu’s. Danzo looks mad as well though Sarutobi thinks its more because of the fact that he currently can’t do anything against the cute little squid creature.

“Nannami, please don’t torment the council so much.” Sarutobi almost begs. “It’s a bit unnerving to hear such things from such an adorable looking summons.”

The little squid’s body turns a bright pink.

“Sarutobi you are embarrassing Beech.” Nannami’s voice chuckles from the squid as it just turns a darker shade.

Now Sarutobi has seen it all, a summons that changes color with its mood.

“Stop this absurdity! Return the Kyuubi container to Konoha at once!” Koharu demands.

Little Beech’s body swivels to face Koharu its skin turning a midnight black color.

The voice that comes out of it is more biting than winter frost, “ ** _Naruto._** His name is _Naruto_. Call him that again and I _will_ rip out your tongue.”

Sarutobi’s body chills and he feels a bit nauseous at the sudden malice emanating from the little squid. Danzo withdraws his kunai again but Sarutobi quickly snatches it from him before he causes even more problems.

“I’m already beyond furious with this putrid council. One more insult to my nephew and there will be no negations, just annihilation.” Nannami’s voice is a venomous sweet.

Koharu and Homura are both shaking with anger but bite back their remarks, they can tell how strong Nannami is and right now they are powerless to stop her. Sarutobi wishes so badly he had a successor. The council members aren’t that stupid so they try a different approach.

“Why have you taken the Uzumaki child?” Homura asks grinding her teeth.

“Duh, he is my nephew, how many times do I have to say that for it to sink in?” (Nannami grumbles) And Konoha has proven it isn’t capable of caring for Naruto properly so I will do it instead.” She declares, one of Beech’s returned to turquoise colored tentacles waves at Homura as if that should be obvious.

“So, you didn’t take the Uzumaki child because he is a Jinchurriki?” Danzo questions his eyes boring holes into the squid.

“I’m not _you_ Danzo, I don’t abduct children to raise as weapons in the future, only to cast them away or silence them when I’m done with them.” Nannami’s voice spits.

The room is silent as they all stare at Danzo whose face looks shocked then outraged. “What are-“

“Surprised I know Danzo? Well I know a lot more than that. Would you like to know what I know? Konoha has many dirty secrets, though you have almost as many as the whole village don’t you Danzo.” Nannami tells them all pleasantly.

Suddenly four of Beech’s tentacles elongate and shoot out to the four puddles of inky water on the table. The tips dip in then rise up in the air and begin to write simultaneously, going to dip back into the ink when they run out. Sarutobi’s eyes almost bug out of his face at the words that form lines as he reads them. Dates, names, the name of who ordered the action and events of things done by shinobi of Konoha. Some of them he knows about, but a lot of them he doesn’t know about. And most of those are done on the orders of Danzo Shimura.

He can hear Homura and Koharu inhale heavily as they too scour the lists. Danzo’s own face is a mask of growing fury, his eyes murderous.

“So many damnable things, don’t you think?” Nannami’s voice says bittersweetly as more and more words appear.

Sarutobi has to restrain himself from punching Danzo right there as he reads about the fact Danzo is still operating Root, had a clan child kidnapped just yesterday, and has personally ordered him killed on multiple occasions since the Uchiha massacre.

Suddenly Beech stops writing its tentacles tucking back towards its body the ink puddles on the table diminished to mere droplets.

“I think that is enough to get my point across for now. Anyway, on to my demands!” Nannami’s voice says excitedly.

“You think this is a game?” Danzo’s voice is the epitome of anger “You show us lies and then make demands of us.”

“I’m not so bored that I would go through with this lengthy process of making demands when I could just level all of Konoha and leave the dead for carrion birds to feast off of for a few months.” Nannami states, “In fact I really just want to slaughter you all and erase Konoha from existence, so much simpler that way, (Sarutobi blanches) in fact I will do that if my demands aren’t met.” Nannami laughs darkly.

“You bitch!” Danzo growls having finally lost his temper, “How dare you threaten Konoha like this!”

“Dead men shouldn’t talk,” Nannami’s voice replies cruelly, “Now demand number one, the immediate public execution of Danzo Shimura.”

The council and Sarutobi surge to their feet.

“Nannami!” Sarutobi yells. “You can’t-“

“ **No.** This is not up for debate Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura will be publicly executed at the end of this meeting for his crimes and sins. Oh, and if you refuse Konoha will become a wasteland in mere seconds.” Nannami informs them.

“Impossible!” Koharu declares.

“You say that as if you know what I am capable of.” Nannami laughs back at Koharu before Beech looks directly at Sarutobi, “Did you really think that the month I have been here all I was doing was watching my nephew?”

“What did you do?” Sarutobi asks dread filling his stomach.

“I put down a few million undetectable chain exploding seals all over Konoha.” Nannami replies cheerily.

Sarutobi falls into his chair. “You can’t be serious.” He whispers his heart racing at the implications. “What is she talking about?” Homura demands. “Oh no worries I’m about to show you.” Nannami replies and suddenly Beech’s body glows with a reddish-purple aura.

Sarutobi feels his body shift like in the use of a body flicker but with a distorted feeling and suddenly he and the council are outside the Hokage tower the squid Beech hovering just beside Sarutobi.

Sarutobi tries calling up his chakra but it is still sealed. Citizens that had been walking pause to stare at them and the strange floating squid creature. Raising one chakra cloaked tentacle the squid lets out a pulse and suddenly black seals shimmer into existence. Sarutobi gasps. They are everywhere. All over every inch of available space. No patch of ground, inch of building or leaf of a bush has been spared.

Black seals as far as the eye can see defiling the village. The truly horrifying part is that it doesn’t stop there. One in every three citizens sports matching seals on their bodies. That’s when the screams start as people see the seals on themselves and the things around them. Some people smack at them trying to get them to go away. One man upends a canteen of water trying to wash the seals off his arm to no avail.

A mother is trying to wipe a seal off her daughter’s forehead while the girl clutches a teddy bear worriedly. Sarutobi turns to see Koharu covered in the seals too, his face horrified as he touches the mysterious marks.

Sarutobi grabs his arm to peer at a seal. Its one he has never seen before and is more complicated than he can fathom. But he recognizes a few lines that he knows lead to explosion and concealment.

“It feels good to take a whole village hostage.” Nannami’s voice says casually from Beech’s body as if it’s just another Tuesday to her.

“It’s fake!” Homura hisses staring at the village around them.

Sarutobi doesn’t blame her for doubting, but he also knows Nannami has yet to make an idle threat.

“Only the peace of this village is fake Homura.” Nannami tells her.

Sarutobi clenches a fist at her words.

“Now on to demand number two. All current members of Root will be gathered at training ground six to watch the execution of Danzo and then to go through a cleansing ritual. Following that they will be returned to their families, those without families will be taken to the northern edge of the village in two days’ time where they will no longer be wards of Konoha. Oh, and I do know every single member and who has a living family so no tricks or things will get nasty.” Nannami’s voice takes on a sing song edge at the end.

Danzo turns and tries to punch at Beech, murder in his eyes. Before his fist can even come close to connecting. Beech strikes out with a tentacle dripping in bright green venom that wraps around Danzo’s fist. The skin of Danzo’s fist begins to blister and purplish green veins spread out from it up his arm stopping at the elbow where they darken. The skin starts boiling on his arm causing Danzo to cry out in pain. As Beech releases his hand the arm falls to Danzo’s side useless the flesh looking sicklier by the second.

“For someone who claims the existence of Root is a lie you sure have a problem with that second demand Danzo.” Nannami’s voice drips with victory.

“Stop this!” Sarutobi commands looking at Danzo who is already trying to figure out how to harm the squid.

Shinobi are gathering across the streets helping villagers move inside, some of them covered in the same seals, while many with eye sensory abilities are examining the seals. The Anbu guard are gathered around Sarutobi’s small group but they are not sure what to do. Sarutobi sees the seals spiraling across the body of a monkey faced Anbu guard and wonders how Nannami chose the victims for the seals.

“It won’t kill him Sarutobi, but he won’t ever regain the use of his arm, not that it matters anyway.” Nannami informs Sarutobi.

Sarutobi is furious at himself, at Nannami, and at Danzo who has put them in this position. So far Nannami’s demands have personally involved Danzo and from the information she shared it is obvious the main target of her hatred is Danzo Shimura. Even if Nannami doesn’t kill Danzo, Sarutobi will have to personally kill his old friend himself for everything he has done.

Homura and Koharu go to help Danzo up, but Sarutobi can see the hesitance in their assistance. They had read the same information he had and even if they didn’t believe it, like Nannami said Danzo’s outburst had just proven that at least part of the information is true.

“Nannami please erase these seals.” Sarutobi begs.

“This wouldn’t have been necessary had you all just let me leave this village in peace with my nephew. Too late to regret it now. Oh, few things I should mention about the seals. If you try to forcefully remove them, they individually explode.”

_**BOOM!** _

A loud blasting noise comes from several different directions. The ground rumbling with tremors.

“Well that didn’t take long to prove.” Nannami comments offhand as the screams increase.

Sarutobi whips around to his anbu guards and yells, “Order all actions to remove the seals to cease at once!”

The anbu whoosh away to stop further catastrophe. Sarutobi turns back to look at Beech his face coloring in anger.

“No need to be so mad Sarutobi, nobody died yet. Just to be nice I’ll even keep the seals from activating for the next three minutes, that should be long enough for word to spread.” Nannami promises.

Sarutobi bites the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling in outrage. He must be calm or this could get worse.

“The seals won’t go off just by touching them, or even should they receive a powerful hit. However, using chakra to tamper with them in any way besides reading them will set them off individually. They are also self-repairing so even if you should cut them or burn them, they will just repair themselves in minutes. Do it more than once in a set amount of time though and they will again explode. See where I am going with this? Fuck with the seals and they go bang. Everybody understand that?” Nannami’s voice has taken on a cheery cruel edge.

Danzo glares at Beech between Homura and Koharu who both look frustrated, frightened, and awed at the same time.

“How long will the seals be here.” Sarutobi demands.

“Hmm, well that all depends on the people of Konoha Sarutobi. Oh, another thing if you think killing me will erase the seals and free Konoha you’re wrong. You see the seals draw from nature’s chakra and another outside force and therefore will never fade unless released by the living castor. So even if I somehow die, which let’s face it isn’t happening before Naruto has his sixth great-grandchild, the seals will always remain. And so will the threat of Konoha’s imminent destruction.” Nannami has gone back to a more pleasant tone of voice.

Sarutobi thinks quickly, relocating the whole village would be difficult but if they must to escape this they could. The only problem is the marked citizens. He doesn’t like the idea but they will have to separate them from everyone.

Nannami draws his attention back again, “One last thing about the seals, I did mention they are chain exploding seals, yeah they can also be activated from a distance of over eight thousand miles. Piss me off and I will detonate them all, and they _will_ go off simultaneously even if I’m not within the vicinity of Konoha”

Sarutobi’s shoulders slump in defeat. Three hours is all it has taken for one woman to devastate his entire world. He should have passed on his hat and died of a heart attack while he had the chance.

“Third demand, all eyes of the Uchiha bloodline will be turned over to Beech before Danzo’s execution, fail to do this and I will come collect them myself tonight, and Sarutobi I won’t be sneaky and peaceful like this past month, I will lay waste to everyone and everything I pass on my way to acquire them.” Nannami’s tells them all deadly serious. “Starting with these.”

As she finishes Beech’s tentacles whip out towards Danzo’s bandaged arm, the one that isn’t discolored and rotting away. Danzo tries to smack them away but sharp barbs rip through the bandages and then splatters of blood are flung out as the tentacles slice flesh. Each tentacle retracts with an eyeball leaving gaping bloody holes in Danzo’s arm.

Sarutobi is frozen in place as the bloody eyeballs pass by him. Beech opens its mouth and swallows them all one by one. Danzo is cursing and reaches up to his bandaged face. Before he can even do anything, Beech lashes out another tentacle that pierces straight into the covered socket. Danzo screams then as the tentacle slowly extracts the eye bloody veins stretching out before snapping.

Danzo lunges at the tentacle trying to get the eye back but three other tentacles just swat him to the ground. Beech pops the last eye into his mouth and curls his tentacles back towards his body.

“An entire clan killed for their eyes. Its amazing how much pointless petty slaughter happens isn’t it.” Nannami says her voice hateful. “Oh, and Danzo if you’re wondering why none of your loyal soldiers are coming to your aid, well that should be obvious now shouldn’t it.” Nannami teases.

“Nannami, please finish your demands.” Sarutobi asks glaring coldly at Danzo’s form which is crouched on the ground clutching his empty eye socket, while his remaining one looks murderously at the squid summons.

“Fourth demand, the Hyuuga clan slave seal they have on the branch family, knock that shit off. Beech will give you a seal to remove the current curse mark with no side effects to the ones it is placed on. I suggest you implement it today. Family should not treat family like that.” Nannami states.

“Done.” Sarutobi agrees.

He himself had always disagreed with that Hyuuga tradition.

“Goodie, well this last one is quite simple, leave me and anyone associated with me the fuck alone. Comply with all these demands and your village will remain what it is. As for the exploding seals they will be invisible to the naked eye, but those with sensory abilities will still be able to see them.”

As Nannami finishes Beech sends out another ripple of purplish-red chakra and all the visible seals disappear. Koharu stares down at his arms inspecting them, but he can’t see the seals nor feel them.

“Now who is ready for an execution?” Nannami asks happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up first week of May. Stay safe.


	4. Leaving Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people where probably hoping for an execution this chapter, but Danzo doesn't get executed until chapter 6, instead there will be some plot and personality development first.

**Nannami & Naruto**

Nannami closes the door to Naruto’s old apartment and boosts Naruto onto her back where he clings like a monkey, his orange travel bag snug on his own back. She reaches back and ruffles his hair and he giggles gripping tight to her shoulders.

“Lets go!” Naruto declares loudly pointing the way.

“As you command Sir Naruto.” Nannami replies in a military strict voice and begins walking with long strides.

Nannami marches to the nearest window and then leaps out it. Naruto squeals behind her and she laughs as she lands easily on the ground, a small dust cloud blooming around her feet. Passerby’s scowl at her for startling them, but she just grins mischievously back.

“Again!” Naruto crows.

“I’ll jump from something a lot taller later nephew, but first we have to go get our ramen and then head out.” Nannami reminds him as she heads for Ichiraku’s, she spares a quick glance towards the Hokage tower where the council members have already gathered to talk to Sarutobi.

Teuchi had agreed to make them lots of ramen to take but needed some time to make and pack it all up. Since Nannami could store it all in one of her storage seals she told him they would come pick it up after Naruto packed.

“Right! Ramen first!” Naruto declares.

Nannami can feel his full belly from four bowls of ramen press into her back, but she knows Naruto will always have an eager appetite for ramen.

They arrive at the ramen stand with half of its seats packed, gossip and ramen flowing freely. Teuchi sees them as he is handing a bowl to a female shinobi and waves them over.

“Tei-chan, we’re here for our ramen.” Naruto announces leaning over Nannami’s shoulder.

“Good cause it is taking up a lot of space.” Teuchi grouches, but Nannami sees him smiling.

Teuchi starts stacking up take away boxes on the counter, when there are three towers of ten boxes he stops, wiping his sweaty brow.

“There, that should be enough to feed the both of you for a day or two.” Teuchi says seriously.

“Yeah! Thanks Tei-chan!” Naruto replies his eyes shining as he looks at the towering boxes.

The person sitting nearest them chokes on his ramen, the kunoichi beside him pats his back her own eyes a bit widened from the sight of the boxes.

“I appreciate this Teuchi.” Nannami replies handing over a handful of bills.

Teuchi takes it but doesn’t bother counting it.

“You just take care of him you hear.” Teuchi says seriously.

“You have my oath as head of the Uzumaki clan.” Nannami says making a fist with her right hand and holding it against her heart with a bow towards Teuchi.

Teuchi smiles at her, Nannami then taps a spiral looking seal on her shoulder with geometric patterns inside it. It flares white briefly and then Nannami reaches out to the top white container and pulls it down. While Naruto watches with rapt attention she holds it up to the seal and the container is sucked in.

“Wow! Cool!” Naruto exclaims.

Nannami chuckles as she proceeds to put containers into the seal one by one while a starry-eyed Naruto watches her. Teuchi is watching too wandering how convenient it would be to have such a seal himself. The other guests notice and start watching as well. The kunoichi is staring open mouthed. She knows about sealing scrolls, but the woman before her is putting all the takeout ramen in a seal on her _arm_. Why hasn’t she heard of such a convenient storage ability?

Once the last box is sucked away Nannami thanks Teuchi again and tickles at Naruto’s toes. He giggles as they leave the stand. Nannami leaps up to the rooftops and easily walks along them while Naruto chatters happily about the places they pass below. Nannami jumps back down with Naruto when they are a few hundred feet from the gate. She could just leave another way, but its important for her to be seen leaving with Naruto. Plus, she wants the gate guards to see how happy he is considering one of them is someone who saw Naruto get bullied last week but simply ignored it.

Suddenly a green blur comes careening around the corner of a house, normally Nannami would have dodged it, but seeing the gate guard had put her in an offensive mood so instead of moving she takes the collision head on. The green attacker is very heavy and bashes into her front, but instantly steady hands reach out to grab her shoulders and flip her and Naruto so that the stranger takes the impact to the ground, not that Nannami would have fallen but the stranger’s momentum drags them down.

Even as the unknown man smacks hard into the dirt he is checking her safety.

“Oh my gosh madam I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I was not aware such a lovely flower would be waiting around the corner! Please forgive me! My training is still lacking! I will do another hundred laps around the village as punishment!” The man’s voice booms out.

Nannami blinks down at incredibly bushy eyebrows and very white teeth as the stranger’s words echo in her head with their volume at such close range.

“Nannami nee-chan?” Naruto questions from her back his yellow haired head peeking over her shoulder to peer at the unique looking man.

“Oh no you were carrying a child! Are you hurt little one?” The guy questions tears flowing freely from his eyes. “How dare I harm a child! I will do ten thousand push-ups as punishment!” He declares.

“We are fine sir.” Nannami tells him standing up and patting off her knees while Naruto readjusts his hold.

The stranger stands up and she gets a closer look at him. He has black hair cut in a bowl shape with a manly face that holds the bushiest eyebrows she has ever seen and his uniform is a strange green spandex concoction that makes her teeth hurt. Nannami’s own bright red outfit is blaring for a shinobi, but this guys outfit is eye popping in a different way.

Still Nannami always likes a shinobi that brings their own personality into their outfit. She holds out a hand in greeting.

“Nannami Uzumaki, and this is my nephew, Naruto. What is your name stranger?” She asks pleasantly.

“Aw forgive my rudeness. I am Might Guy!” The man says clasping her hand in a powerful and overly enthusiastic handshake. “Are you sure you both are not hurt? I will carry you to the hospital for any injury!”

Well he isn’t a bad person Nannami thinks, just overzealous. She has to pull her hand away for Guy to stop shaking it. Once she has Guy stretches out a hand to Naruto who hesitantly shakes it, probably worried that Guy would never let go.

“Mister you have weird eyebrows.” Naruto tells him wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Yes, my weirdly unique eyebrows truly bring out the handsomeness of my face.” Guy replies with a grin his white teeth sparkling.

“Naruto, its not nice to say things like that.” Nannami scolds Naruto.

“But they are really weird and so is he.” Naruto defends himself pointing at Guy.

Nannami grabs Naruto’s wrist and swings him to her hip where she can look into his eyes.

Nannami’s tone is gentle but firm, “Naruto, what you are saying is disrespectful and rude. A shinobi may insult his enemies in battle to goad or unnerve them. You may also insult those that have insulted you first. But Guy-sama is not an enemy, nor has he insulted you. He has been nothing but kind and you will treat him with that same kindness.”

Naruto’s blue eyes go big at Nannami’s serious scolding. His lip trembles slightly but Nannami doesn’t give in. Konoha has infected her nephew enough, its time he starts learning things properly.

“While Guy-sama did run into us, he apologized and is concerned for your well-being. Apologize to him nephew.” Nannami commands him.

Naruto’s eyes moisten and he clenches his fists like he might argue back.

“Naruto a great shinobi accepts someone’s kindness with gratefulness and knows when to swallow his pride and admit when he has done wrong. Now what are you going to be? A great shinobi, or an ungrateful baka like the ones that tease you about these.” Nannami touches the whisker marks on Naruto’s face and as she does Naruto blinks the tears from his eyes and sets them in determination.

Turning to Guy Naruto takes a breath and looks at him seriously.

“Mr. Guy I am sorry. Your eyebrows do look weird, but they are your eyebrows so it is okay.” Naruto tells Guy who grins back at him.

“Why thank you Naruto.” Guy gives him a thumbs up.

Nannami smiles at her nephew and pats his back encouragingly while speaking to Guy, “Again thank you for your concern Guy-sama, and as for your punishment I think thirty laps around Konoha starting now is a good punishment.

“Right! I shall begin now!” Guy declares immediately dashing over to the gates where he speeds through the guards that don’t even try to stop him.

Nannami keeps Naruto on her hip as she follows much slower in Guy’s dust trail.

“Nannami nee-chan why did you call him sama?” Naruto questions grabbing her braid and fiddling with it.

“Because Naruto. Not only is Guy kind I can feel great power in him. That and he is ridiculously honest and I couldn’t sense even a shred of malice from him. Malice is hatred or ill intent Naruto. All people have it even me and you. But Guy, he has none. That is incredibly rare for a human.” Nannami tells Naruto.

“So, he is amazing?” Naruto questions.

“Very.” Nannami confirms.

“Then I will call him sama next time we see him too.” Naruto declares.

“Haha, you do that sweetie.” Nannami laughs.

When they reach the gates both guards stare warily at them, particularly the one that ignored Naruto in his plight before.

“Name.” The guard demands.

“Nannami Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.” Nannami replies staring the guard down.

“What is your purpose in leaving?” he continues eyeing the clinging Naruto.

“A gate guard questions visitors on their intentions when they arrive in a village, not when they leave.” Nannami answers challengingly.

“Its standard procedure I assure you.” The guard replies giving her a glare in return.

“My purpose in leaving Konoha is _leaving_ it.” Nannami replies irritably.

A vein starts to pop out on the guard’s head as he asks his next question, “And where might you be going to?”

“Is that a standard procedure question as well?” Nannami taunts.

The guard grits his teeth but nods his head.

“I’m going away from Konoha.” Nannami answers grinning with teeth showing, her eyes dancing with challenge.

She knows the guard is trying to delay her while his companion who thinks he was sneaky runs to contact a superior, after all Naruto isn’t allowed out of the village and all of his Anbu guards are missing.

“Do you have a form of identification?” The guard asks a hand trying to stealthily grab a kunai.

Nannami decides she has had enough. Walking forward she covers Naruto’s eyes with her hand and barges past the guard. The guard reaches out to grab her but Nannami ducks down into a crouch and smacks her free hand against his knee a seal engraving upon it. The guard drops to the ground his legs and arms suddenly useless. He tries to yell but his tongue is frozen in his mouth.

Naruto squirms under her palm so Nannami removes it and leaps away from Konoha’s gates towards the trees surrounding it.

“What happened to the guard?” Naruto asks looking back and seeing the guard on the ground floundering about.

“He suddenly got weak-kneed and lost his voice. Its fine though since he’ll be okay in a few minutes. Now time to begin our adventure!” Nannami chirps happily at Naruto.

Naruto stares for a second at the guard who is glaring murderously after them, but he decides it isn’t really important.

“Yeah!” he replies to Nannami.

Nannami hops into the tree branches and leaps around, doing somersaults and backflips through the branches making Naruto whoop with glee. She jumps really high in the trees and then jumps off free falling to the ground while Naruto squeals his little lungs out. Naruto is so busy laughing he doesn’t hear the screams of the village behind them.

Nannami smiles as her enhanced hearing echoes with their cries of despair as the seals become visible on their skin. She had purposefully delayed their journey through the forest just so she could hear them. A smile graces her face as she finally begins moving with a purpose towards Suna. She has her nephew, now it’s time to pick up a friend for him.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

At the Uchiha compound Sasuke is throwing out the leftover apple core Nannami left into his small garden of herbs and tomatoes. He is in no way lacking money funds, but his mother always loved this garden and while it wasn’t on the scale she’d had, it is nice. Sasuke is bending over to inspect a green tomato when it happens.

He jerks upright eyes wild at the first screams and spins around searching for the danger. Its coming from the streets outside his home and all around. Quickly he darts for the Uchiha compound gates and runs out, before slamming to a sudden stop.

Seals. They are everywhere. Every leaf blade, house shingle and brick, pavement piece, and wall. As Sasuke stares dumbfounded he sees several people covered in them. A young woman is scratching desperately at her skin, while a nearby shinobi is inspecting the seals on a teenage boy.

What is going on Sasuke thinks spinning around back to his home, he dashes back inside and sees not a hint of a seal. Turning around he goes back outside, and there they are, spiraling out in the hundreds of thousands. They cover the outside walls of the Uchiha compound but nothing inside. Sasuke cautiously steps up to the seals on the Uchiha compound wall and inspects it. The seal is quite intricate and he doesn’t know everything, but he thinks he reads protection in it.

Sasuke looks down at the pavement under his feet and his brow furrows. They are different. The ones under his feet are less complex and have several different lines. These ones are similar to the seals used in explosion tags. Why are they different? Sasuke looks around again and pays close attention to all the various seals. All the seals besides the ones on his home are for explosion.

Another shinobi runs up to the other one and Sasuke hears them talk.

“Ginta they are everywhere, even inside the homes and buildings.”

“Shit, who did this?” The shinobi called Ginta growls letting the teenager go and marching over to the woman to force her to stop self-harming.

“I don’t know, but this is crazy. There must be millions of seals all over Konoha.” The other shinobi replies face grim.

Its Nannami Sasuke thinks. It has to be. Her sudden appearance, and how she laid that seal on his neck. And if that wasn’t proof enough the whole village is rigged to explode, but the place he resides in is protected.

Sasuke retreats back inside not saying a thing. What is going on? What is Nannami planning? And just who is she? One thing is for sure though. She doesn’t want Sasuke to get hurt, but the same cannot be said for the villagers. Itachi might have murdered their entire clan, but even he couldn’t have pulled something like this off. Nannami might be the most frightening person he has ever met.

There is a way to find out what is going on Sasuke thinks as he creeps his hand towards his neck. She did say it was for communication. Sasuke’s finger brushes the invisible seal and he lets a small amount of chakra feed into it before thinking his message.

_Nannami, why is the village covered in exploding seals?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be up first week of June. I will also be adding a chapter to A Vampire's Demonic Love in June.


	5. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing how Nannami loves teasing/tormenting the Uchiha. Enjoy! :)

**Nannami Uzumaki**

It had been hardly a few minutes since the village screams could first be heard when it happened. Nannami admits she really hadn’t expected Sasuke to use it so soon, but is thrilled that he does. Luckily for her Naruto is too busy laughing on her back to realize she isn’t giving him her full attention.

 _Nannami, why is the village covered in exploding seals?_ Sasuke’s voice speaks through Nannami’s head.

 _Sasuke! Its nice hearing from you so soon. Did you like the apple?_ Nannami happily thinks back to what is no doubt an annoyed Sasuke.

 _Sigh._ Nannami chuckles as she hears Sasuke’s sigh. _Yes, it was good. Now about the seals all over the place?_

 _Mmm, yeah those are punishment for people being inconsiderate assholes. Oh, but you don’t need to worry, the seal on your neck will create a barrier against all the exploding seals around you._ Nannami assures Sasuke.

 _But what about the seals on the Uchiha compound walls?_ Sasuke asks.

 _They will keep the Uchiha compound from being destroyed. Even if all the other seals go off and leave nothing but an ashen crater your family home will be fine._ Nannami promises.

 _Why are you protecting me like this?_ Sasuke questions her.

 _Ha ha, because you are important to me Sasuke._ (Sasuke blushes) _and I can see you have been thinking about me._ Nannami teases him.

Nannami can feel him bristle up like a porcupine on the other end of the link. She always had liked teasing the Uchiha. It wasn’t her fault that the most important Uchiha to her happened to be way more outgoing and fun than the rest of them. Plus, Shisui was the one who taught her how to get under his family’s skin the easiest. And that was with merciless teasing affection.

 _Now I want to come back to Konoha and squeeze you in a hug!_ Nannami whines.

Sasuke shudders with fear.

 _Wait, where are you going?_ Sasuke asks his thoughts a bit deflated.

 _I’m going to Suna with my nephew._ Nannami replies.

She didn’t see the point in not telling him, besides her promise to Itachi only included leaving Sasuke in Konoha and not telling him the truth about the massacre. And she was keeping both promises. She didn’t tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre, just told him a story about Shisui and then asked him the same question a few times, followed by a “hypothetical” question with no names mentioned of certain Uchihas. So ha, promise kept. Shisui would probably roll over laughing in his grave with her maneuvering of keeping her promise with Itachi.

 _Nephew?_ Sasuke wanders.

 _Yep, he is about your age. Both his parents died when he was born, and I was unable to come see him until just recently. Konoha hasn’t treated him well and he didn’t like it there so now he’s coming traveling with me._ Nannami replies happily.

 _I see._ Sasuke replies sounding cold and closed off.

Nannami can tell he is just jealous. She would have taken Sasuke with Naruto, but Itachi had been very clear that she couldn’t do that. He even pulled the family member, guardian, _and_ head of the clan card. She’d still kicked him in the face for being stubborn about it, but had agreed after about five days of arguing and some mild hair pulling. Itachi was actually more obsessed with his hair than he let people believe. He was also pettier than anyone would believe.

 _Aw don’t be sad Sasuke, I wanted to take you too, but a certain hair obsessed grouch wouldn’t let me. Claimed you were safer in Konoha._ Nannami tells him evilly.

There was a pause of surprise and Nannami could see Sasuke’s eyebrows rising up into his hairline in disbelief.

 _Tell you what, I will swing back by Konoha in a few years for the Chunin exams. If you want to come with me instead of staying in the village at that time, I will be more than willing to beat down the brother-complex douche standing in my way._ Nannami promises.

Sasuke snorts barely containing his laughter and the next words he thinks are more genuine and happy than she has yet to hear from him.

_Yeah, I think I would like that._

_Great! It’s a date. Bye sweetie._ Nannami thinks of blowing a kiss at Sasuke and knows he sees it from the cringe he gives.

She just laughs as the connection is severed.

Nannami feels a repeated pat to her shoulder.

“Nannami nee-chan where are we going now?” Naruto asks having worn himself out with laughing.

Nannami starts hopping from branch to branch in a straightforward fashion no longer trying to entertain Naruto with fancy flips and jumps.

“Well sweetie we are going to the land of sand called Suna.” Nannami answers.

“Sand?” Naruto questions.

“Yep, sand is like salt but grittier, it’s really grainy and sucks the moisture from your skin. It also tastes really nasty to get a bunch of it in your mouth just like salt.” Nannami tells him.

“Eew.” Naruto makes a blehing noise.

“Yeah it is unpleasant to taste alright. It also sinks under your feet and can be carried up in the wind to blind you or get in your clothes just like a dust cloud.” She continues.

“It doesn’t sound very fun.” Naruto complains.

“For the most part it isn’t, plus where there is a lot of sand it is usually really hot and there isn’t really ever any rain or bodies of water like the rivers around Konoha.” Nannami continues her explanation.

“Why would someone want to live in a place like that?” Naruto asks.

“Well there are many reasons. One is because they won’t be overcrowded or have to fight a war to keep their land because no one else wants to live in such an unusual environment. Second is, even though it is a desert with little water it has things that other places don’t have. Like really neat animals, special medicinal herbs, and even pretty gemstones you can’t find anywhere else. And the desert is dangerous so it is a natural barrier against enemies like Konoha’s trees. Believe it or not most ninjas can’t fight as well as Konoha ninja’s in trees, because they don’t have them where they live. The same is true for Suna’s sands. Many ninjas are not accustomed to fighting on something that moves underneath them with a will of its own like sand.” Nannami lectures.

“Oh, so it’s really safe for them to live there.” Naruto comments.

“As long as they stay strong yes. Also, a lot of ninja in Suna use jutsu that control sand or wind which is abundant in Suna. When we get there, you’ll get to see how cool it is up close.” Nannami promises.

“Okay. Do they have ramen?” Naruto questions like it is more important than anything.

“Ha ha maybe, but even if they don’t we still have the ramen from Teuchi, and if we eat only one serving of it a day we can make it last for a long time.” Nannami tells him.

“Two servings!” Naruto declares.

“Only if you eat vegetables too.” Nannami replies.

“A serving and a half?” Naruto pleads.

“You’re still eating the vegetables.” Nannami answers firmly with a light pinch to Naruto’s toe.

“Eek! Fine, fine I’ll eat my vegetables!” He declares.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Nannami says grinning.

After they clear the trees around Konoha Nannami uses chakra to boost her speed running faster than a horse at full gallop. It would take about three days to get to Suna with Nannami’s abilities. She could do it in less, but she wants some alone time with her nephew before adding another member to the mix. Plus, she has a lot to teach him before they get there too.

Nannami runs non-stop except for bathroom breaks until Naruto’s stomach growls. They stop for lunch a quick meal of fruit and granola. Naruto tells her about his life in Konoha and how he has more trouble than other children learning at the academy.

When finished eating they are on the road again Naruto clinging to Nannami’s back as she dashes at high speeds that whip his wild hair into a tangled mass. They stop to see the sights whenever Naruto is curious. They climb up rock cliffs, and take screaming dives off. They meet a couple travelers and farmers as they go and stop for friendly chats and an offer for supper that Nannami turns down since they still have several hours of daylight left to travel.

Naruto is super excited when they stop to make camp and Nannami pulls all the gear from her tattoos. It’s still a while before nighttime so after setting up the sleeping bag and starting the fire Nannami decides it’s time to start Naruto’s training.

“Naruto come sit in front of me.” Nannami instructs her nephew who is playing with a butterfly that had landed in his hair.

“Okay!” Naruto replies excitedly sitting cross legged in front of her.

Nannami smiles at the small blonde bundle of energy in front of her seeing both Kushina and Minato in his appearance.

“Naruto at the academy you have trouble controlling your chakra, right? That’s why you can’t make a clone?” Nannami questions.

“Yeah, it’s really annoying, it always ends up a weird floppy mess.” Naruto grouches his face scrunching up in displeasure.

“Well there is a reason for that sweetie. You see those of the Uzumaki bloodline have enormous reserves of chakra, more than others so it is harder for us to control.” Nannami explains.

“Really big?” Naruto asks excitedly.

“Really, really big. And you Naruto have something other people do not and that is access to a second enormous pool of chakra even larger than your own.” Nannami continues.

“Wow!” Naruto exclaims eyes big in excitement.

“Yep, but that chakra isn’t available to you just yet, which we will fix in a while. First Naruto I need you to give me your palm.” Nannami tells Naruto.

Naruto thrusts his palm out to her and Nannami takes it gently pressing a finger to the middle of his right palm. Four small circles appear one inside the other around a central dot focal point. Naruto gasps in excitement at the new bullseye target on his hand. Nannami places her finger tip on the solid black dot at the very center.

“Naruto this dot is the amount of chakra you need to perform a jutsu like creating a clone. (Nannami’s finger moves to the first outer circle) This circle represents the amount of chakra you have in your arms, (Her finger slides to the next circle) then this one represents the chakra that resides in your legs and arms, (Nannami’s fingertip glides outward to the next marking) this represents the chakra in your arms, legs, and mind. (Her finger continues to the last mark) This circle represents all of the chakra in your body. When you try to make a clone you try to use all the chakra in your body, (She taps the outer circle) while in reality you only need to use the amount needed for the jutsu. (Nannami’s finger pokes at the lone dot.).”

This is a far cry from the traditional method of chakra teaching, in fact for almost anyone but the Uzumaki this method is useless because it disrupts the natural order of chakra point control. But Naruto already has basic training so it isn’t like he is walking into it blind. Besides the most important part is the physical visualization.

Naruto knits his eyebrows in concentration, “So I am using too much?”

“Yes. The other students don’t have a lot of chakra compared to you so it takes them more chakra to make a clone. They only have these. (Nannami uses her fingers to cover Naruto’s outer most two circles cutting down the size of the mark drastically.) Whereas you have tons of chakra that they don’t. (Nannami removes her hand showing off the entire mark.)

“Most of the other students that failed used too little chakra, which is what your teachers thought you were doing. When in reality you were overloading the jutsu and the chakra didn’t have anywhere to go, except out. Chakra flow is like the flow of water, if a path is made more will follow behind it.” Nannami explains.

Nannami takes out a canteen and pours a small amount of water into Naruto’s flattened hand palm up. The water forms a still puddle and then she swipes a finger through it making a wet trail to the edge of his hand and a steady stream of the water follows it.

“This is what happened to your clone, you gave it so much chakra that it burst at one point, and you continued to pour in chakra which led to this, (Nannami pours more water into Naruto’s palm until it starts spilling over the sides, most of it following the previous made trail.) and naturally your clone failed because of the imbalance of chakra.” Nannami tells Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes widen in understanding. Nannami knew the moment she first watched Naruto practice at the academy that he was a true Uzumaki. And the reason is because Uzumaki children learn by hands on and visual experience. The more involved they are the quicker and better they learn. The academy had focused heavily on lecture teaching and then visual presentation. That was the worst learning style for an Uzumaki. Lecturing went right over an Uzumaki’s head unless given visual aid and interactive communication that their body could follow and feel along with their eyes.

In other words, classrooms are a big “no-no” when teaching. Nannami smiles down at Naruto as he shakes off the water, the black circles remaining unblemished on his palm.

“Now Naruto I want you to envision all of your chakra filling all of these circles, let’s make it blue in color to match your eyes.” Nannami tells Naruto.

Naruto nods and stares intently at the mark on his palm.

Nannami waits a few seconds then continues her instructions, “Now stop the chakra flow from your whole body and let only the chakra flow from your mind, legs, and arms.” (Naruto nods and focuses harder on his palm, Nannami can feel the chakra inside of him start to change.) “Stop the chakra flowing from your mind, only allow the chakra from your legs and arms to flow.” (Naruto grits his teeth in concentration, a few seconds later his chakra shifts again. Nannami smiles. “Now stop the flow from your legs, only accept chakra from your arms.”

Nannami feels it the moment Naruto loses control. He grunts in frustration and gives his hand a shake.

“You’re doing good Naruto, now again.” Nannami encourages.

They repeat the process multiple times. Naruto doesn’t manage to get any further always losing control at the same point. His cheeks are red with frustration thirty minutes later and Nannami decides to distract him. Without warning she upends the canteen they used earlier over Naruto’s head. Immediately he jumps in surprise and splutters as water runs down his face.

“Nannami!” He yells at her shaking the water from his head and eyes.

Nannami taps her finger to Naruto’s nose.

“Naruto when you first met me what did you feel?” Nannami asks him.

“Well when I first felt your hands on my back, before I saw you, I thought it feels warm.” Naruto replies.

“And when you saw me?” Nannami continues.

“I thought your red hair and tattoos were awesome.” Naruto replies easily.

“Good to see I left quite the impression. Now Naruto what do you think I felt when I saw you?” Nannami asks him crouching to his level and wiping water from his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Um I don’t know.” Naruto says.

“I thought he is precious, and I want him with me even if I have to take down the world to make it happen.” Nannami replies smiling into Naruto’s eyes. “I know what makes my chakra flow Naruto. It’s my desire to protect the ones I love, my determination to be strong against all odds, and my will to live life to its fullest. Now Naruto what is the reason your chakra flows? (Nannami presses her palm over Naruto’s stomach, and the pulse of his chakra’s core.) What is the reason why you want it to take shape, and what is it you want it to do?”

Nannami removes her hand and steps back letting Naruto think. She can see emotions flitting across his face, and she also notices when it sets in determination.

“Are you ready to try again?” She asks already knowing the answer.

Naruto nods his head and holds up his palm staring at the point and they begin again. After four times Naruto makes it to the dot. Nannami ruffles his hair and hugs him in congratulation.

“Now you know the amount of chakra you have, and how much you should not use. But there is one last thing we need to do. It’s no fun making a normal clone, so I’m going to teach you how to make a shadow clone jutsu. It’s a really good clone jutsu for those with vast amounts of chakra.” Nannami tells Naruto.

Naruto listens determinedly to the explanation and makes the same movements that Nannami shows him one by one and then she demonstrates the whole thing at once making about five clones of herself that all flash Naruto a peace sign before disappearing.

“Alright Naruto first try and make as many clones as you can with only a dots worth of chakra.” Nannami commands.

Naruto takes his stance performs the proper hand sign and eight clones appear exactly like him. Naruto squeals in excitement. Eight was good for a first try, but it also shows he doesn’t quite have the proper idea about a small amount of chakra, but that could be slowly adjusted.

“Okay Naruto now I want you to use all of your chakra to make shadow clones.” Nannami tells him smiling.

“What? All of it?” Naruto asks surprised.

“Of course, a good shinobi knows his limits and it is time to find out yours, now let’s do this.” Nannami grins excitedly.

“All right here I go!” Naruto shouts. “Shadow clone jutsu!”

Over a hundred little Naruto’s pop into existence and all of them squeal in triumph and surprise.

“Oh, my Kami! Look, look Nannami there are so many of us!” They all chorus together.

Nannami laughs as they speak as one. So many little nephews for her. What would she do with them all?

Suddenly all the Naruto’s pop and the real Naruto falls forward in a dead faint. Nannami easily catches her nephew and cradles him against her chest. Even passed out from chakra exhaustion he is smiling. Nannami brushes the hair away from his face watching his even breathing. He did very well and she is confident he is ready for the next step, and since his own chakra is depleted it would be easier for her to enter his subconscious this way. Naruto had used a bit of the Nine-tails chakra without realizing it for his clones but only the wisps that usually allowed him to heal faster than normal kids.

Nannami rolls Naruto’s shirt up exposing his small tummy. She places her hand over it and injects her own purplish-red chakra watching his seal spiral into existence beneath her palm. Now it’s time to have a little talk with a certain sleeping nine-tailed fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up first week of July 2020.


	6. The Execution of Danzo Shimura

**NOTE*** For this chapter I am doing something special, there will be a spot where I want readers to play a song before continuing to read. And read the paragraph while listening to the music because this is what I imagined playing in my head while envisioning the scene. The song is “Do Bad Well” by KSHMR. Please bring it up on youtube (or wherever else you listen to music) and put it to 0:58 seconds and pause it, there is a note when to start it playing later in the chapter. Here is the link, or just type “Do Bad Well” by KSHMR into youtube and it will be the first one, your choice. I do highly suggest listening to the full song before or after reading this chapter. Also, I am making it Nannami’s official theme song, I feel it really suits her personality and I will continue to bring it into play in later chapters.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thGP300Vvt4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thGP300Vvt4)

**Konoha Village**

Sarutobi rubs his eyes tiredly. This morning he woke up thinking it would just be another day of paperwork and mission reports, not the day his old friend is sentenced to death and the legacy of his deceased successor is spirited away by the most diabolical being in the universe with an uncanny obsession with the color red.

Beech had finished his tyrannical Nannami voice speech and is now floating about an inch above his shoulder humming some strange tune while changing colors. The council elders are standing a bit away from him whispering to each other. Danzo is bound and gagged between three Anbu guards, his chakra still sealed away. Currently they are waiting in training ground 6, Sarutobi had sent all available Anbu to raid the Root headquarters located right under their noses. Nannami wants all the Uchiha eyes and Sarutobi will give them to her.

He doesn’t know why she wants them, but hopes to god she doesn’t use them against Konoha or the world. Now that he thinks of it, maybe Beech will reveal something.

“Beech.” Sarutobi addresses the little squid.

“Yes Sarutobi-san?” Beech asks stopping his humming and turning his natural turquoise color, his pale white eyes stare expectantly at Sarutobi.

“May I know what Nannami plans to do with all the Uchiha eyes she is making us collect?” Sarutobi asks directly, something tells him being coy with the little squid will not end well.

Beech stays silent for a moment and Sarutobi wanders if he is communicating with Nannami somehow.

“Nannami says it isn’t any of your business, but just so you don’t have a heart attack to tell you that they belong to the Uchiha and no one else.” Beech replies his tone serious.

Sarutobi isn’t quite sure how to take that reply. As far as he knows there are only two Uchiha left in the world, one of which is in the village. Surely, she won’t go after Sasuke’s eyes.

“What are Nannami’s intentions for the boy Sasuke Uchiha?” Sarutobi asks his tone neutral while his heart is pounding with worry.

Beech turns a strange multi-color, Sarutobi assumes it is the color of confusion.

“Nannami would never harm Sasuke if that is what you are asking.” Beech replies.

“Why not?” Sarutobi asks curiously.

“Because he is precious to her in the same way Naruto is precious.” Beech answers sweetly turning a bright yellow.

“What do you mean by-“

“Hokage-sama.” An Anbu guard interrupts him bowing beside him, “We have gathered the requested items.”

The Anbu guard holds out a bundle of cloth the size of a small throw pillow. Sarutobi takes it from him and unwraps it. Inside are dozens of eyes still covered in preservation fluid, a few are covered in fresh blood. Beech floats down over the eyes and his tentacles reach out to grasp the eyeballs. Quickly he swallows them one by one until all that is left is a soiled cloth.

Some of the eyes had been implanted in hosts which Beech had given the names and appearances of so that they would be easily obtained. Sarutobi only hopes that they got all of the stolen eyes Danzo had had in his possession.

“Nannami says including the eleven that were destroyed in experimentation and the one implanted in Kakashi Hatake all Uchiha eyes are accounted for.” Beech informs them loud enough for Danzo and the elders to hear.

“I’m relieved.” Sarutobi says letting out a sigh, he really didn’t want Nannami to come back to the village anytime soon.

“I’m sure you are Sarutobi-san, now we need to move on to Nannami’s first and second demands.” Beech reminds him.

“Of course.” Sarutobi replies signaling his Anbu guard. A minute later dozens of Anbu and jonin come into the training ground with shinobi of all ages and sizes between them. They are the Root members that were in the base. Most have a slightly glassy look to their eyes. Beech had given Sarutobi a bundle of hundreds of special dipped senbon that had a sedative effect to use on any members of Root they found.

“Is this all of the Root members that were in the secret base?” Sarutobi asks.

“Yes, four escaped from us though Hokage-sama.” A tiger mask Anbu replies.

“That’s fine.” Beech says. “Move everyone over there please.” He commands pointing to the area behind the Hokage.

They move all the Root members to the designated area, then Beech floats down to the ground and touches a tentacle to the dirt. Purplish red chakra pulses from his tentacle tip and a huge seal appears and glows red. Sarutobi feels an immense amount of chakra flare in the seal and his eyes bulge at its complexity. What kind of seal is it he wanders fiddling with the pipe in his pocket?

The seal flashes and then there are shouts of surprise as over sixty people suddenly appear within the huge seal’s domain. Sarutobi barely catches Beech spit out senbon from his mouth into each tentacle and then throw them at the transported targets. Cries of anguish are heard as each new body drops to the ground expertly pierced by the small weapons.

Sarutobi can only look on in wonder as a palm sized squid summons incapacitates a small army in seconds without any effort. No other summons he knows of has the skill, precision, and control that Beech has shown. Then Sarutobi remembers the black hole in the scroll in the Hokage Tower and the voice that echoed in his very bones when it spoke. He involuntarily shudders at the memory of its gentle but strict scolding. How in the world did Nannami acquire a contract with this overpowered summons?

Sarutobi stares at the already fading seal that just _teleported_ a mass amount of people in an instant and for the umpteenth time he wants very badly to know who this Nannami Uzumaki is and how in the _hell_ she knows and does everything she is doing.

He hears remarks of bewilderment and awe from the shinobi behind him, and the sound of someone catching a fainter. If only he could faint dead away and leave this situation to someone else too. Once the seal is completely erased Beech floats back up to his shoulder a satisfied orangish pink color Sarutobi thinks is pride.

“Okay that is all the Root members away from Konoha. Now Sarutobi have everyone move over there and please place all the members of Root in a half circle around the clearing, be gentle with them too.” Beech instructs motioning the area where he wants them placed.

Sarutobi orders everyone the way Beech wants while Beech just floats in a circle waving his tentacles like he is dancing. All the shinobi stare at Beech in awe or fear not sure how to take this little creature. The clan heads that had been summoned to the clearing in particular are watching it with trepidation.

Nannami hadn’t said anything about restricting who could be in training ground six so Sarutobi took the liberty of assembling all clan heads and anyone else he felt needed to be here. He sees them milling together staring at Beech and Danzo whose bandaged arm and eye socket are still trickling blood. His other arm which Beech had injected poison into has taken on a shiny obsidian color and looks wrinkled and cracked from where Sarutobi stands.

Danzo himself is glaring angrily around, his mouth gagged with a black cloth. Sarutobi thinks he should feel something like pity, but all he can feel looking at Danzo is emptiness and relief that the back and forth war between them will finally end. It should have ended long ago he knows that, but he is a sentimental old fool and will be to the bitter end.

“Everyone please evacuate the center area.” Beech asks sweetly.

They do as he says and Beech floats down to the ground and spreads his tentacles out. The tentacle tips dig into the ground and a purplish red glow surrounds them. Underneath him a ten foot by ten-foot circle of earth rises up till its 3 feet above the rest of the training ground. Then from that flat mound two large one foot by one-foot columns rise up till they are about ten feet tall and seven feet apart.

Beech floats to the top of one column and slides something out from his mouth and smacks it into the column. It looks like some sort of metal ring like the ones used in dungeons to hang chains through for prisoners. Beech repeats the process to the other column and then his tentacles come together and chakra builds between them. As he spreads his little tentacles chain links begin to appear made purely of purplish red chakra. Beech makes two sets and runs them through the metal hooks in the columns, each one ending in a single cufflink with small spikes.

Sarutobi’s eyes widen in realization. Beech is going to string Danzo up. Beech draws the chains together towards the middle, his tentacles stretching impossibly long for his size. The tentacles must be able to extend and retract with chakra control like the Jinchuuriki beasts could.

“Bring him here.” Beech instructs the Anbu holding onto Danzo.

They comply dragging a reluctant Danzo who is cursing through his gag and trying his best to resist, not that he succeeds. The Anbu easily hoist him onto the makeshift platform where Beech quickly grabs each of Danzo’s wrists and cuffs them. Danzo lets out a cry when Beech touches the blackened arm. Once Danzo is cuffed Beech grabs the loose hanging ends of each chain and with a mighty tug he hauls Danzo up in the air between the two columns.

Beech then hammers two chakra infused stakes he spits from his mouth into the ends of each chain, effectively securing them so Danzo will not be able to get away. Beech then floats back over to Sarutobi letting everyone take in the view.

The most feared shinobi in all of Konoha glares at Sarutobi. Danzo hangs there like a puppet, arms held up above his head and to the side stretched to the breaking point by the chains. His feet dangle freely in the air along with his body, all his weight held up by the chakra cuffs fastened around his wrists.

Blood seeps down his arm and face and slowly starts to dribble drop by drop below him. A dead hush has filled the clearing as people just stare at the imagery. Sarutobi isn’t sure how to describe it but he knows this moment will be burned into his mind for the rest of his days, and from the matching looks on other’s faces he knows it is the same for them.

The gathered Root members spread out around Danzo on their knees stare up at him too. Whatever poison Beech had used seems to allow them full cognitive abilities but paralyzes most of their bodies and relaxes their nerves. Some look genuinely horrified seeing their master strung up like a sacrifice while all the others simply wear matching blank looks of neutrality.

Beech floats over to Sarutobi and holds out a matching cufflink to the one Danzo wears minus the restraining chains and then speaks low enough only Sarutobi can hear.

“Nannami says this is your punishment as much as Danzo’s, Sarutobi.” Beech’s body color turns its natural turquoise as he speaks his pale eyes boring a hole into Sarutobi.

He should have known Nannami would have something like this planned, and she was right. Danzo ruled through fear, brainwashing, and manipulation not love and true loyalty. Something Sarutobi had known about for so very long but had willingly turned a blind eye to. All the deaths caused by Danzo are on his shoulders too as the Hokage and as the one who held friendship above the life of all who’d perished due to a misguided man’s attempts to “help” his village. Some Hokage he’d turned out to be.

“Don’t misunderstand Sarutobi, you have been an adequate Hokage compared to the other Kage themselves, but _adequate_ is not good enough for any Kage to be.” Beech says in Nannami’s voice, almost as if she herself is saying this.

Sarutobi chuckles humorlessly and takes the cuff from Beech slipping it onto his wrist in one quick movement. The cuff immediately shrinks and the little spikes sink into his flesh but draw no blood.

“Your right, and I hope my successor will be ten times the Hokage I never could be.” Sarutobi replies smiling.

“So far you’ve had a knack of choosing exactly that in successors.” Nannami’s voice compliments and insults him.

Right, if Nannami really is Kushina’s sister then Minato was her brother-in-law. Konoha has taken everything from Nannami hasn’t it Sarutobi thinks sadly. But he thinks of a flash of bright yellow hair and blue eyes and smiles to himself, well not everything.

Beech floats over to Danzo where he hovers in front of his face, he waves his tentacles to those gathered and announces in a booming voice.

“The execution of Danzo Shimura for his sins against friend and foe alike, and acts of atrocity, will now commence. Those who wish to speak for or against may do so briefly. No judgement shall be passed on what you say here, but make no mistake this is not a trial, this is an execution.” Beech announces his voice sounding older and more serious than ever before.

Sarutobi glances at the assembled clan heads and elders. They look between each other. Danzo had not been loved. He sees a few shinobi open their mouths and then hesitate. Some are looking at the members of Root who are all silent, even the ones who have absolute loyalty to Danzo instilled in them seem oddly subdued.

Finally, one shinobi steps forward, it is an Anbu guard with a Tanuki mask Sarutobi recognizes as a young man named Tenzo.

“I agree completely with the decision of the execution of Danzo Shimura.” He states before blending back in with his fellow guards.

Following that several clan heads voice the same opinion though many remain silent, after all they don’t know the full extent of Danzo’s crimes and some of them may have even benefited from Danzo’s actions.

After long minutes of silence following that Beech claps his tentacles together, “If that is all anyone has to say we will proceed.”

“One moment Beech.” Sarutobi stops the little squid, “To all who think this execution is being forced by the demands of the one called Nannami Uzumaki (Sarutobi isn’t stupid he knows word has already spread) you are not wrong, but understand even if this public execution was not taking place at this moment, I as Hokage would have personally undertaken the assassination of Danzo Shimura. (Sarutobi looks at each of the clan heads and others gathered as he says this before focusing back on Danzo and starring deep into his old friends burning eyes) He is guilty of murder, abduction, child experimentation, betrayal of comrades, treason, and insubordination. To all of these the penalty is death.” Sarutobi finishes watching the faces of the clan heads as they react to his cold clear words.

At least now Nannami couldn’t be blamed for blackmailing the Hokage into killing who is known as his oldest friend. Sarutobi thinks he sees Beech turn a bit yellow but isn’t sure.

“Now the method of execution will be Existence Erasure.” Beech informs them all.

What the hell is that Sarutobi wonders?

“For those who do not know what Existence Erasure is, it is an extremely painful and brutal execution method invented by Nannami Uzumaki specifically for Danzo Shimura. The chakra chains holding Danzo will inject a very special made jutsu that will eat away Danzo’s chakra system until it is completely gone and then it will destroy his body from the inside out until all that will be left is nothing.” Beech informs them.

Sarutobi pales. What the fuck did that squid say?

“Now it begins.” Beech reaches a tentacle out to the chains and taps them. They glow an eerie blood red color that seems to warp the air around them and a strange red liquid starts flowing down the chain links towards the cuffs on Danzo’s wrists. The liquid gathers on the cuff and drips down through the spikes into Danzo’s flesh. Danzo’s entire body seizes and he tries to yank himself inward into a fetal position unsuccessfully, mouth open around the gag in a scream; his eyes rolling back into his head from immense pain.

Sarutobi himself sways on his feet nearly biting his own tongue in half from pain. His Anbu guard catches him. Through the immense searing pain Sarutobi stares down at his cuffed wrist. The blood veins are bulging out around it and turned an ugly orange color. Its burning inside, burning, burning, burning. His chakra veins are on fire. Sarutobi clenches his jaw shut so hard his teeth bleed.

He can feel it the chakra system in Danzo’s body is literally being eaten away. Many shinobi have lost the use of their chakra system or had it exploded, but this is different the chakra system is being erased form existence from his body while leaving everything else intact. And its tearing him apart.

Danzo struggles on his chains his body twisting and contorting into insane poses as he struggles like a fish on a line unable to get off. Sarutobi is being held upright by his guard through the pain but even so he can tell that the cuff on him is only transferring a fraction of the pain Danzo is going through. And there is more. Danzo’s eyes have rolled back several times in a blackout but each time he faints away the cuffs produce a faint purplish liquid that revives him. Danzo’s mind will shatter long before his body does.

Sarutobi trembles with the burden of pain his fists clenched hard enough he hears a finger bone break. Even through the pain he looks to the other onlookers who watch the struggles of Danzo. Many of them are ashen faced, a weaker stomached chunnin has turned to the side and started puking. Several of them look away but turn back unable to stop watching the horrific sight. The members of Root watch on like the others. Half are crying silent tears, a few have passed out, others still remain stony faced showing no emotion even as their leader is tormented before them. What is passing through their minds Sarutobi can only guess at.

Hours pass. Sarutobi is drenched in sweat and being fully supported by three of his Anbu. His wrist under the cuff is swollen, still bulging with orange veins and is an inflamed red. His hands are covered in bloody nail marks and almost all his fingers are broken in some way as he clutches them to distract from the full body pain. He’d refused all attempts at healing him. This is his punishment and he would take it till the end.

Beech had risen to the top of the left column where he’d curled his tentacles up beneath himself and was just sitting there a small turquoise blob. Sarutobi felt it when the last of Danzo’s chakra was eaten away. He felt hollow and empty, like his soul had been taken and all that was left was a throbbing husk that begs to die.

“Holy shit!” Someone breaths nearby and Sarutobi’s head snaps up.

Its Danzo, he has finally stopped thrashing about. Instead his eyes are wide open and looking clear and sane as he pants around the gag in his mouth that had been muffling most of his screams. Sarutobi was sure that amount of pain and suffering would have broken any man. Even as he thinks that he stares at the cuffs at Danzo’s wrists and watches a drop of blue liquid drip down.

The red liquid had been what erased Danzo’s chakra, the purple liquid revived him, which means this blue liquid had probably restored his mind. But why? Beech suddenly floats down from his perch and over to Sarutobi where he reaches out for the cuff. His tentacle easily slides between the cuff and Sarutobi’s skin and unsnaps the chakra infused metal.

The flesh underneath has fresh puncture marks and looks like someone tried to boil the skin off. The orange veins recede, but his wrist still throbs in pain even as the rest of his body suddenly feels immensely better. It feels whole he realizes.

“Sarutobi I want you to know that this cuff transferred only one tenth of the pain Danzo himself experienced.” Beech tells Sarutobi before swallowing the cuff.

“I am grateful for Nannami’s leniency.” Sarutobi replies tiredly.

“Don’t be. Nannami intended you to experience all of it, but I decided to disregard her wishes.” Beech replies.

“What? Why would you do such a thing?” Sarutobi wonders.

How could this adorable little squid risk the wrath of disobeying his summoner? Does he not fear reprimanding for his actions? Sarutobi has seen summoners break their contracts for such insubordination.

“I did it because this is not the time for Konoha’s Hokage to appear so publicly weak, Sarutobi. Nannami is a wonderful person, but sometimes she can take things too far. The execution of Danzo was assigned to me, therefor every part of it is left solely up to my discretion.” Beech informs Sarutobi.

“Is Nannami so understanding? Won’t she punish you?” Sarutobi asks curiously.

“I think there has been a misunderstanding. I and my kin are not bound by a summoning contract to Nannami, nor have we ever had a summoning contract with any other living being. We are her summons because we are family, and no other reason.” Beech clarifies.

“Please explain?” Sarutobi asks.

“No. And no more questions Sarutobi, it’s time to continue.” Beech responds turning a darker gray with splotches of blue before turning away to float back to Danzo.

Nannami has an insanely powerful summons that she isn’t even contracted to. Sarutobi’s head spins at the implications and he can’t help but start wheezing his heart beating insanely fast. He really should just keel over with a heart attack this instant.

Beech makes his way back over to Danzo and stares him in the eyes and then speaks.

“Your chakra system has been erased Danzo, you are no longer a shinobi, just a mere citizen. You caused thousands of powerless people to suffer, some of them your fellow villagers. It’s time to pay for your crimes Danzo, but even more it is time you felt the shame, fear, and sense of impending doom you inflicted upon so many others.”

Beech reaches his tentacles out and places one on each metal cuff and releases a black inky liquid.

Beech begins to talk to Danzo neutrally, like a doctor informing a patient that they have a terminal illness and there is no cure.

“Your body will feel warm and uncomfortable at first, then you will lose control of your internal organs. The first to go will be your stomach, you will retch until your stomach feels it is turning inside out. Then the nerves in your limbs will begin to twitch uncontrollably as they break down. Next your bladder will lose all control, you will piss and shit yourself like an untrained toddler before all these people. Then your kidneys and liver will shut down and your intestines will bloat. As your innards swell with gas, you will try to release it through ejection both anally and orally. Your body will attempt to expel foreign substances through sweat, snot, and tears. Next your flesh will boil and peel before consuming itself, meanwhile your muscles will shrivel up and your blood veins will thin starved of oxygen and nutrients. Your heart will explode, but your brain will function throughout kept alive and well by chakra. When your body resembles a hundred-year-old husk of a human it will finally break down into dust particles and fade away. You will be conscious and coherent until the very end, forced to watch and feel your body degrade and disappear before your eyes without any hope of stopping it, or surviving through this experience. This is your end Danzo. There is no escape.”

Multiple people shudder at Beech’s explanation and Sarutobi sees both anger and hatred shine from Danzo’s eyes as he glares at Beech who ignores him and floats back over to Sarutobi and takes up residence on top of his Hokage hat while turning a nice forest green.

It happens just as Beech described it, but slowly. Several minutes tick by before Danzo begins retching. The gag in his mouth prevents most of it from escaping but as Danzo pants and huffs and his body shudders with the force of his retching the vomit finally breaks through the gag forcing it from his mouth and spilling all over Danzo’s body and pooling below him. Sarutobi’s nose is assaulted by the foul smell.

When Danzo has finally stopped full body retching he begins twitching all over, a finger here, his eye, a leg. This continues for several minutes before yellow liquid begins to patter onto the ground below Danzo mixing with the vomit. The piss stains his robes and dribbles down his sandaled feet. The smell in the air becomes even more revolting as another substance is ejected anally of near consistency as the urine, and it seeps slowly through Danzo’s underwear and joins the piss trails down his legs.

Sarutobi has to close his eyes which only makes the smell worse. The look on Danzo’s face was one he had never seen. Utter humiliation. Sarutobi feels a tentacle tap his ear and Beech’s voice whispers down to him.

“You must watch until the end Sarutobi.”

Sarutobi swallows harshly and re-opens his eyes. He continues to watch as Danzo begins moaning in pain as his stomach swells. He begins farting and burping continuously and he struggles in his bonds. Soon Danzo begins sweating from every pore on his body, snot runs freely from his nose and his eyes overflow with tears that refuse to cease. Danzo’s skin rises in ugly red bubbles that peel like sunburned skin. This full body degrading continues for almost an hour and Sarutbi watches as one of the healthiest elderly shinobi’s body turns from a well-muscled physique to a skinny old man’s wrinkled and decrepit form. Danzo appears to be more corpse than body at this point. His skin hangs on his bones all fat, muscles, and blood cells stripped of their moisture. His wrists that had once filled the cuffs dangle barely held in their loose embrace.

Suddenly the cuffs snap and Danzo’s decrepit body falls with a hard thud onto the platform. Sarutobi hears bones break as his old friend’s figure splashes into the filth beneath him. And then it begins, bits of Danzo’s clothing and flesh starts to rise off like paper being torn away and simply disintegrates into the air like dust. Sarutobi and everyone conscious in the clearing stare in shock as Danzo stares back at them a look of horror and pain so great as to never be seen again as his body lies in a puddle of foul excrement and slowly fades from existence. Danzo had never wanted to die a dog’s death as he had put it, and he isn’t, no, this is far worse than any dog’s death. Sarutobi cries for his friend as Danzo’s body turns to flaking earth and vanishes with the passing breeze.

Nannami you are cruel Sarutobi thinks as the last bits of Danzo disappear into the wind.

(Cue the music from “Do Bad Well” by KSHMR, start at 0:58sec into video and stop at 1:29sec, should be long enough to read it.)

Several hundred yards away at the top of a tree, a red clad figure sits leisurely sprawled amongst the branches, emerald eyes trained on the filth covered form of Danzo as he crumbles away. A large satisfied grin stretches across her face as a small rose-pink squid with gold eyes ties tiny little braids into her loose red hair.

If you can’t do good, do bad well.

(And stop music at 1:29sec.)

**Nannami Uzumaki**

Nannami’s feet splash into dirty sewer water, the stench of muk and grim assault her even in this imaginary space. Minato was the one who sealed the Kyuubi with the power of the Shinigami and while Nannami knows he did it in a hurry and in desperation it’s still unpleasant to experience. And with her being here Naruto would be too. Nannami quickly makes her way to the cage that houses the nine-tailed fox. The bars tower over her and the space behind them is nothing but shadow though she feels the massive amount of malevolent chakra behind the bars.

Naruto is here. He is lying down in the water on his side sleeping, the chakra exhaustion had brought him here, but the Kyuubi had yet to awaken so he wasn’t in danger, even still Nannami quickly picks him up out of the water. Behind the bars the gigantic body of the Kyuubi stirs.

Nannami looks to the seal holding him in place and studies it. Surprisingly she can’t break it without causing permanent damage to her nephew’s mentality, Naruto himself will have to remove it. Well might as well get things started.

“Hey wake up sleepy head!” Nannami calls to the being behind the bars, releasing her chakra in an explosive amount, “We need to have a little chat.”

The Kyuubi rears awake and slams its body into the bars of his cage. Nannami covers Naruto’s ears so he doesn’t get woken up.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Nannami says sarcastically at the Kyuubi.

“How dare you come here you insignificant bug!” The Kyuubi growls showing all his teeth.

“Wow, I’ve been called a lot of things but that is a first.” Nannami replies cheerfully stroking Naruto’s hair. “You always this pleasant to Kushina too?”

“Do not say the name of that horrid bitch.” The Kyuubi thunders.

“Yep, rule one, no insulting Naruto’s mother in front of him.” Nannami states voice frosty.

“You think you can order me human.” He snarls in contempt.

“Yes I _can_ , but I _won’t_ if you follow a few rules so we can all get along.” Nannami replies confidently.

“Ha ha ha, a scrawny mortal like you thinks you can order a being like me who is millennia old to do what you say.” The Kyuubi chuckles in disbelief.

“The name is Nannami, and I _told_ you I won’t order you to do anything if you can stop being such a prick.” Nannami replies.

“You are wearing on my patience human.” Kyuubi snarls.

“Well you’re _still_ a prick!” Nannami jabs back.

“I’M GOING TO EAT YOU!” Kyuubi roars.

“Oh fuck you Kurama!” Nannami yells back her eyes thunderous.

Kurama’s jaw snaps shut.

“ _What_ did you just say?”

“You heard me, you’re a giant grouchy prick of an oversized foxy furball that has a stick shoved up his a-“

“ ** _No_.** What did you call me?” Kurama asks glaring at her.

“Which part?” Nannami asks quirking an eyebrow.

“The first one.” Kurama growls in frustration.

“Oh Kurama, I guess it has been awhile since anyone called you by name. Bet you haven’t even been in contact with your siblings in a few centuries knowing you.” Nannami replies shaking her head in pity, “You really should have kept in contact even if a few of them are insufferable they’re still your family.”

“How the fuck do you know all that!? Who are you?!” Kurama growls his tails twitching furiously.

Nannami rolls her eyes, “Pretty sure I already said this but I’m Nannami, and this is my adorable little nephew Naruto, (Nannami motions to the sleeping Naruto in her arms) who is your current host.”

Kurama stares at the child in Nannami’s arms his eyes burning a hole in him.

“That is Kushina’s offspring isn’t it?” Kurama questions.

“Kushina and Minato’s son yes.” Nannami replies.

“So, I’m chained to yet another Uzumaki hell spawn. You are an Uzumaki as well then, yes I can see the resemblance to Kushina now.” Kurama comments, “Kushina might have been my host, but she knew nothing about me. Why do you know my name?” Kurama questions stamping a paw in frustration.

“The same way I know the name of all the Biju.” Nannami comments.

Nannami pauses for a moment stroking her nephew’s hair contemplating her next words.

“Kurama when the sage of six paths made you, he didn’t intend for you and the other biju to be caged like this. He intended you to be chakra with your own will, your own desires, and your own freedom. Not a beast locked in a cage for fear of what you could do.” Nannami says sadly.

“Indeed, that is what he intended, but the humans had other ideas. I’m a monster after all, why not cage me.” Kurama says grinning maliciously with fang showing.

“You’re not a monster Kurama.” Nannami says staring straight into his eyes.

“Do you really believe that?” Kurama snorts.

“The truth is still the truth even if no one believes in it Kurama.” Nannami replies.

“You still haven’t answered my question, why do you know my name?” Kurama growls not ready to admit anything to this stranger.

“Where to begin, well I guess it all started a long long long time ago.” Nannami starts.

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic.” Kurama scoffs.

“My story, I can be as dramatic as I want.” Nannami replies cheekily. “As I was saying a long long long time ago the mother of all chakra Princess Kaguya gave birth to a daughter.”

(Cue the music from “Do Bad Well” by KSHMR, start at 2:31sec into video and stop at 2:39sec)

Awesome right. 😊 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be realllllllllllyyyy long and take several years. Please don't hate me for this.


End file.
